Closer
by prussiasgermany
Summary: Prussia just wants to be closer to Germany,but Italy is not all too welcomed to join in the most positive ways.GermanyxPrussiaxItaly HrexPrussiaxChibitalia for now! *yaoi/lemon/BL here and there :3
1. River Splash!

**Okay, this is my first Hetalia fanfic! i'm so exited! hetalia is my new current fav anime! wrote this for my dear germany, prussia, holy roman empire, chibitalia and italy, enjoy! **

***holy roman empire= hre**

* * *

_Chapter 1: River Splash~!_

Young Holy Roman Empire stood besides young Prussia on a small cliff on a sunny, windy day. Prussia had led him through the woods, wanting to show him something _'awesome'_.

"You see all that? Amazing view of the lake, huh?"

"Its kind of high," mumbled Holy Roman Empire nervously as he peaked from beyond the cliff carefuly. He then felt clothing being thrown on him. Turning, he saw Prussia taking off his clothes.

"AH! What are you doing?"

" Nothing. Just taking my pants off."

"What for?"

"Cause you and I are jumping off this cliff."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"_No_, JUST AWESOME! So take off you're clothes!"

Prussia, only wearing boxers, tackled Holy Roman Empire down and started undressing him.

* * *

"Okay, 'll let you keep you're underpants and shirt on. Such a whinner," Prussia mumbled as he did some stretches. He and Holy Roman Empire stood close to the edge of the cliff, right below a small river which was about 50 ft away.

"W-we shouldn't do this bruther . . . ."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Lets go back."

"Awww c'mon! Are you scared?"

"N-no! I . . . . . I-!"

"Here, hold my hand," the young Prussia smiled as the surprised Holy Roman Empire stared at his face with his big blue eyes.

" O-okay," Holy Roman Empire mumbled, grabbing Prussia's small hand with his even smaller hand, turning pink a little. Prussia laughed, always noticing how hre got flustered and blushing so easily.

"Okay, now scoot over closer."

"Okay."

"Okay, now put you're feet together."

"L-like this?"

"Yeah, like that! Now crowtch down a little."

"Okay."

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand."

"W-wait . . . . i'm too scared to jump."

"Well, close you're eyes!"

"But its so high!"

"That's why i'm telling you to close you're eyes!"

"Why don't you try doing this with someone else! I'm too scared of heights!"

"Cause you're my little bruther and I wanna do this with you!" Prussia smiled as he pulled his arm over hre's neck and pulled him close to his small but taller, pale body. Holy Roman Empire looked away nervously.

"I . . . . . I-!"

"Holy Roman Empire~!" A small faint voice cried out as it made its way thru the woods. Hre turned around, a natural habit from always hearing that voice. It was Chibitalia.

Holy Roman Empire then looked up into Prussia's surprised face, not knowing what to do of the situation, which was turned looking at wherever direction the cries came from. Holy Roman Empire wasn't allowed to be with Prussia, he was too young, so he was told. Everyone told Hre to stay away from Prussia, because Prussia was too rough for the young Holy Roman Empire; they weren't suppose to be together. Prussia just sneered and looked back into the river's direction, down below.

"Its Chibitalia . . . ," Holy Roman Empire said in a dissapointed voice. He had to leave or else it would be found out they played together instead of fighting like they usually did in front of people to cover up for it.

"I know."

"What are we gonna d-?"

Young Prussia then grabs their clothes and throws it down the cliff.

"W-what did you do that for?" Hre yelled in a panic. How was he suppose to look in front of Chibitalia now! He can't be found with Prussia and let alone his clothes!

"Don't let go of my hand!" Prussia laughed as he pulled himself and the small Holy Roman Empire over the cliff. As the two jumped into the air, Hre turned around to see Chibitalia coming out of the woods with flowers, and with an astonished face.

"Holy Roman Empire!" Chibitalia yelled as he ran up to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the falling amused Prussia, holding a suprised, Holy Roman Empire's hand. They both were falling back first into the river, looking up at the small Chibitalia's face. After the shock of Chibitalia seeing him, Hre noticed they were falling. He turned to look at Prussia's face, who was just laughing. Prussia turned his face to look at Holy Roman Empire's terrified one. He was unable to mutter or say anything.

"Don't be scared! Just look at my face!" Prussia laughed as he pulled Hre into his small arms. Hre noticed Prussia had started crying a little from the sides of his face, just like he was, and started laughing. His _'awesome' _brother was crying! Prussia lowered Hre's small blond head below his chin as he held him.

"I wanted to show you the awesome me in fear! I am afraid of heights too!" Young Prussia laughed.

"Then why are you doing this, bruther?" Yelled Holy Roman Empire laughing; they were getting closer to the sound of the river's rushing current.

"Because the _'awesome' _me can do anything for his little bruther!" Laughed Prussia; the sound of laughter was then overwhelmed by the sound of the two small bodies crashing into the river. Small birds and ducklings flew and moved away as the two surfaced.

"Bruther that was awesome!" Laughed Holy Roman Empire as he rubbed water out of his face. Prussia later surfaced breathing hard.

"Tch! D-did you doubt me?" Stuttered Prussia as he started clearing his face.

"What's wrong bruther?" Mumbled Hre as he swam towards Prussia, still rubbing his face.

"N-nothing!" Prussia mumbled as he pulled away from Holy Roman Empire's small hand at grabbing his shoulder.

"You were really scared too, huh?"

" . . . . "

"That's okay, see, we even scared the little birds and duckies too!" Said Hre as he pointed to the small birds and ducks sitting around them in the still, slow-moving river. Prussia then turned towards the ducklings and birds, staring at the two, and then broke into laughter.

"Dumb birds! How can they fear me? They should embrace my awesomeness!" Said Prussia laughing and pointing at them. Holy Roman Empire just sighed. Here he was thinking Prussia was crying. Then, Hre noticed Prussia pointing at him.

"Hahahah! You're girlffriend's coming and you're not wearing any clothes!" Laughed Prussia madly, throwing a fist repeatedly into the water.

"W-wah?" Muttered Hre as he looked down into the water, " w-what happened to my pants?"

"I took them off when we hit the river!" Laughed Prussia. Hre then turned to see their clothes on the other side of the river.

"W-why would you do that bruther?" Holy Roman Empire mumbled embarresed as he put on his pants and coat. Prussia, enjoying the water, just sighed.

"You're so uptight, you gotta learn to loosen up. You'll turn out so strict and uptight when you're older!"

"Something wrong with that?" Hre mumbled.

"Nope, just means you'll be a virgin . . . . "

"WHAT?" Shrieked Holy Roman Empire as he fell over on his butt, from trying to put on his boots and at Prussia's remark.

"Holy Roman empire~!" A small faint voice cried.

"Geez, you're little girlfriend's coming."

"S-she's not my girlfriend!"

"Tell me something, why do you want that little pipsqueak with you? You should join me now while you have the chance, you're gonna collapse . . . . . ," muttered Prussia as he got out of the river and shook himself dry.

"I-Italy belongs with me . . . . ," Holy Roman Empire muttered as he put on his last small boot on, not facing Prussia.

"But she's the whole reason why we can't be together!" Prussia yelled as he put on his pants and boots.

"Sorry bruther . . . . . Italy comes first," muttered Hre as he turned to Prussia with an expression full of flustered regret.

" . . . . . . . Holy Roman Empire . . . ?"

The two turned around to see the small Chibitalia standing in front of them, coming out of the woods. The young naiton panted hard, after walking such a far distance to see if they were okay.

" Ah . . . I-Italia!" Hre muttered as he made himself seem tall to cover Prussia who sat behind him, still putting on his last boot. Prussia kep staring at the little nation and made a disusted face.

" Why did you jump? I thought you said you're afraid of heights?" Chibitalia mumbled as he cleared small tears from his eyes, " that scared me . . . ."

"Ah! I'm sorry! D-don't cry!" Holy Roman Empire yelled as he waved his hands to stop Chibitalia. Prussia stood up and towered over the unnoticed Hre. Chibitalia stepped back a little, Prussia's demeanor grew intimidating as he shoved Hre out of the way and stepped closer to the little nation.

"How do you think Holy Roman Empire felt when he was falling? You should take into consideration of how you make other's feel and not just think of you're ordeal! you spoiled brat! I hate y-!" Young Prussia was cut off by Hre slamming into him and pushing him away from Chibitalia.

"W-what are you doing?" Prussia demanded. _I'm trying to defend you! From this inconsiderate little pipsqueak and you're pushing me away!_

"You're being mean, Prussia!" Yelled Holy Roman Empire as he pushed Prussia farther and farther from Chibitalia. Chibitalia stood there watching speecheless, then decided to try and pull Hre from pushing Prussia.

"Stop! Don't fight!" The smal nation yelled as he put his arms around Hre's waist and started pulling him. Hre blushed madly; as Prussia was also pulling himself away from Hre at the same time, he felt himself being released by Holy Roman empire's small hands. Without knowing, he fell backwards into the river, which was right behind him. Hre and Chibitalia stood staring a tthe river for Prussia to come out. As Prussia, all wet, descended from the river, he faced away from the two dry nations who held hands now unknowingly.

"Y-You were making Prussia cry . . . with the fighting . . . ," mumbled Chibitalia as he hid his sad face behind the flowers he had been holding this whole time.

"L-lets go. Austria will be wondering where we are . . . ," mumbled Hre pulling Chibitalia away. As Prussia turned a little to see Holy Roman Empire leaving, not looking back at the poor albino boy, he cleared his eyes from the crying he had felt trying to overwhelm him. He pulled himself out of the water and started drying and twisting his pants from the water til he heard Hre.

"Bye bruther . . . ," Holy Roman Empire mumbled as he waved bye at Prussia with a serious expression. Prussia stared at Hre's serious expression; he didnt move his expressionless face.

"Why do you call him bruther? I thought you two were suppose to be enemies . . . ," muttered Chibitalia looking up at Hre's face.

"He told me to cal him that."

"Why?"

"Because he wants me to be his little bruther."

"But, you aren't suppose to-"

"I know, but, I really like him."

"Is that why you have me and Austria at you're house?"

"A . . . something like that . . . ," Hre mumbled as he looked away fromm Chibitalia's face, blushing red. The two young nations headed for the house, just outside the shady woods. Prussia put on his, only dry, coat and hat as he walked the opposite way from where the other two headed.

_Italy comes first . . . ._

"Stupid Holy Roman Empire, he will fall because of that brat!" Prussia hissed to himself as he took out his sword and started randomely cutting anything in his way as he headed back home.

_He cares more about Italy than me . . . . . . ._

At thinking this, more small tears whelled up in Young Prussia's face.

Who needs Holy Roman empire! The awesome me needs nobody!

_He is more interested in staying with Italy than be taked by me . . . ._

* * *

**I never thought Prussia the type to cry, you know?**


	2. Situation

**Yes! Another chapter in the same week! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Situation_

Germany turned to look at his hands. He didn't know what to do about the situation he just put himself in. In one hand he had a ticket to go watch a movie with Italy, in the other he had one to go to the carnival with Prussia. He hadn't noticed both were on the same day.

"What am I gonna do? I promised both of them i'd go."

Germany had been having a lot of paperwork lately and when either one of them offered him to do something with him, he had to say no because of all the work.

_"Ve~! Germany-san, come see a movie with me!"_

_"Sure, I'll see what I can do."_

_"Hey West! Come to the carnival with me and get drunk!"_

_"Sure, I'll see what I can do."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise, West?"_

_"Okay then, I promise."_

He had promised both on diffirent occasions. Now he didn't know what to make of the situation. The worst part is, he might have to cancel both.

"What am I gonna do? Italia will cry and say I hate him and bruther will yell at me saying I don't love him enough!"

Both 'dates' would be in two days. This night then the next night would be the night of the two 'dates'.

"First, i'd have to finish my work." Germany looked around his office. His whole desk and floor was covered by paperwork as high as his waist.

"-sigh- I'd have to work all night." He said to himself already feeling tired by just thinking about the long hours of work ahead of him. As he put on his glases, taking them out of a drawer, he looked to his left. It was a picture of his bruther and his yellow bird grabbing Germany by surprise by the waist from behind. To his right, another picture; Italy was giving Germany a hug upfront. They looked so happy in both. Germany went a little red.

"It will be worth it," he told himself as he rubbed the back of his neck, ready to endure the awaiting pain.

* * *

_-ring ring ring-_

"H-huh? W-what time is it?" Germnay mumbled to himself as he raised his head from the last papers on his desk. Some papers and his pen slowly came off his face as he rubbed his mouth with his gloved palm. Fixing his glasses, he looked at the direction of the clock in his office. It was 3 in the morning. He looked tiredly at his black ringing phone.

"H-Hello?" Answered Germany, clearing his throat and cleanins his eyes from sleep.

"HEY WEST! IVE BEEN WAITING ALL NIGHT FOR YOU!" Screamed Prussia from the other side of the telephone. He was standing in the middle of their home's kitchen hallway in his underpants.

"Y-you haven't slept?"

"What do you mean sleep? Of course I have! I love you but I'm just a human! Even I need sleep!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then, what are you doing awake then?"

"Ah . . . . well . . . I missed you. I got worried about you West."

Germany felt his face go red hearing Prussia softly say this.

"I couldn't sleep knowing some men might have gotten you drunk in a desperate chance to strip you naked and rape you . . . ."

Prussia, once again, ruined a tender moment.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Yelled Germany in his phone, his face completely red.

"Ah, don't get angry West, it was just a fantasy."

"And you're fantasies are my nightmares," mumbled Germany.

"Then what are you doing, West, if its not getting raped by handsome strangers?"

"Ah, I'm finishing some work I have to turn in."

"West . . . you promised me . . . ," said Prussia in a scolding tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now if you excuse me, I have to finish my work."

"I'll see you later then."

"Yes, bye."

After Germany hung up, he streched his arms and continued diligently with his work.

* * *

"Ah, I hope Germany-san is home so we can eat breakfeast together," Italy told himself as he headed for Germany's home.

-knock knock-

"Hmmm, that's the 6th time I've knocked. I wonder why nobodies' answering me," Italy mumbled," Ah! maybe he's at the back tending to his garden and watering plants!" Italy went for the back of the house, where Germany had a garden of beautiful flowers and fruits which for some reason he kept surrounded by a tall fence and told Italy to never tell a soul he had a garden. Wonder why?

"Germany! Germany-san! I came over to eat breakfeast with you!" Yelled Italy as he finished picking the lock on the garden's gate and yelled for Germany. There was no answer. Italy stopped roaming around the big garden and began to worry.

"-gasp- What happened to Germany-san! What if an army of evil mice took him away?" Italy then immidatly went for the kitchen window and peeked inside. He stood on his toes to peek in.

"Germany! Germany-san! Don't worry! I'll save you from the evil mice!" Yelled Italy as he started banging the back kitchen door, in hopes of being let in somehow.

"HEY! STOP THAT! I CAN HEAR Y-!"

As Prussia opened the door, Italy started punching Prussia in the face.

"YOU IDIOT, ITS ME!" Prussia yelled as he shoved Italy away from himself.

"Oh, Prussia! You have to help me! Germany-san's been kidnapped by an army of mice!"

Prussia, laying on the ground from Italy's punching, looked at Italy stupid.

"An army of mice?"

"An army of mice!"

"Hmm, that sounds very strange."

"Yes, it does."

"Italia."

"Yes?"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Yelled Prussia as he smacked the back of Italy's head.

"Oww oww oww!" Yelled Italy as he rubbed his sore head. Prussia wiped himself of dirt and crossed his arms.

"What do you want West for anyway?"

"Oh, I wanted to have breakfeast with him. You can come too! I-!"

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but if you think i'm going to let you outshine the awesome me in any way I-"

_- ring ring ring-_

They both turned to inside the kitchen. Both of them ran as fast as they could towards the phone in the kitchen hallway. Prussia tried his best to shove Italy out of the way.

"Germany-san~?" Italy answered as he stood on top of Prussia, being beat from answering the phone.

"Uh, uh huh. Yeah. Okay, I hear you. Okay, bye Austria-san~!" Italy hung up the phone just as Prussia stood up.

"What happened? What he say?"

"Oh, he said good morning."

" . . . . AND?"

"And what?"

"WHAT ABOUT WEST?" Yelled Prussia as he shook Italy by the shoulders harshly. Italy panicked and became scared.

"G-Germany-san~?" Italy mumbled.

"YES HIM! WHAT ABOUT HIM!"

"A-Austria-san said Germany's collapsed."

" . . . . ," Prussia looked at Italy shocked, like he had been told aliens have invaded earth (except for Tony :D).

"AH! GERMANY-SAN'S COLLAPSED!" Italy yelled in a panic, finally realizing what he was told. They both started to run towards Austria's house.

"That bastard! I told him not to overwork! But to think he did this all for me!" Prussia squealed in delight as they both ran.

"Huh?"

"Germany's taking me out tonight~!" Laughed Prussia happily.

"B-but Germany-san's taking me to the movies tonight."

"Well, he promised me!"

"Uh, he promised me too . . ."

Prussia and Italy stopped running halfway. Germany had promised both of them he'd go with them somewhere on the same day, and Prussia and Italy have just found out . . . .

* * *

**:D i just realized something. Germany and almost everyone else call Italy " Italia". Which make's it sound better! XD**

**Oh, and , can anybody tell me what's with Prussia and this "5 meters long" thing? Thank you! **


	3. Left Behind

**I love Germany, Prussia and Italia. :D**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Left Behind_

"H-huh? What are you doing Austria?" Mumbled Germany, laying on the floor facedown in his office. Austria was standing in the doorway, now hanging up his black phone.

"I heard a loud thud and found you laying on the floor from all the late night work you probably tried to finish. So I decided to cover you up with a blanket and let you sleep in a few hours. But you didn't wake up when I tried to."

"Oh, thank you. Who did you just call?"

"I tried calling you're house to talk to you're brother, but Italia answered instead. I heard Prussia screaming in the background."

"Y-YOU WHAT?" Germany bolted from the floor and stared at Austria in grave fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CALLED THEM!" Yelled Germany in fear as he shook Austria by the shoulders.

"Whoa, calm yourself Germany-san. Now, what's this about not calling them?" Germany took a deep breath as he let go of Austria and sat himself onto his chair.

"Wait, what did you tell them exactly?"

"I said you've collapsed from overwoking yourself and if they could come and get you."

"Oh, that's good then. They don't know yet," Sighed Germany in relief as he massaged his brow with his hands.

"What don't they know, Germany-san?" Austria asked as he folded the blanket.

"Ah, well, you see, im in this situation."

"Did you promise them something and have to choose between the two?"

"How do you know?"

"Because when it comes to those two, you always stress and overwork yourself. Plus, you kind of have a piece of paper on your desk with plans how to do both and not upset either," said Austria peaking at Germany's papers from behind him. Germany, going red, covered them with his arms.

"Ah! I-! It's just that-! -sigh- They've both been wanting to do something with me lately, and now that I've finally made time for them, I have to end up choosing one over the other, and I don't want to dissapoint either of them."

"I'm sure you'll find a solution, Germany-san," Austria said reasuringly as he patted Germany's back.

"Oh, and by the way, if something _does _happen, please try to be killed by Prussia outside," Austria mumbled as he left the room and closed the door behind himself.

"-sigh- Don't remind me!" Germany yelled," if Prussia finds out, he'll make such a fuss about it and do something insane . . . . I hope they don't find out."

* * *

"Ve~! Don't hurt him Prussia-san~!" Cried out Italy, trying to pull Prussia by the waist. Prussia, struggling, was trying to walk. He looked angry, furious, completely pissed. (poor Germany |:)

"I'm going to kill him! How dare he lie to me!"

"Its okay Prussia-san~! I'm dissapointed too!"

"I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE!" Hissed Prussia as he staggered his way across the yard, and heading for the steps to Austria's big house, were one of Germany's offices was in.

"Prussia-san~!"

"And you! I'm tired of having to compete over you!" Yelled Prussia as he turned to look at Italy. Italy let go of Prussia.

"W-what do you mean?"

"He's always with _you_! You two sleep in the _same _freaking bed! What about _me_? When am _I _gonna have him all to myself? _I _want alone time with him! I _always _try to take him to places he never goes so we can have a good time! H-he never realizes it and . . . and . . he always talks about you._ Italy did this, Italy cooked that, Italy made that, Italy messed up!_ I'm tired of it! I'm tired of you! I'm tired of you two always being together! I'm tired of having to compete with someone as good and adorable as you, Italy!" Prussia finished ranting on, panting angrily. Italy stared at him.

"Do I upset you that much Prussia?"

"Its not that you upset me, its that you make me jealous!" Prussia yelled. He crossed his arms, not knowing what he wanted to come out of this argument.

"I'm sorry Prussia-san, but I can't change what Germany-san says and thinks," Italy mumbled looking into Prussia's face.

"I . . . . ," Prussia felt his face go warm, his eyes burning," T-that's what makes me the saddest." Prussia covered his eyes with his arm, he started to cry.

* * *

"Ah, done!" Germany closed the metal cabinent. He had finished fileing his paperwork and was now in his office, putting on his green coat, when something blue from a distance caught his eye from outside the window.

"I-Is that Italia and bruther?" He mumbled to himself as he buttoned up his coat. Germany walked downstairs, toward the yard where his brother and Italy stood.

"Its okay Prussia, Germany doesn't think of it that way. Germany sees the nicest in people. He isn't like that," mumbled Italy as he patted Prussia's back. Prussia wiped his face.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah, he's you're little brother! He would never do that sort of thing to you!" Smiled Italy. Prussia then smiled.

"Yeah . . . . . I have nothing to worry about! He would never do anything to me! I _am _his awesome brother!"

"Ah! That's the spirit Prussia-san~!"

"Thanks Italy, and to think I was about to kick you from spite!" Yelled Prussia happily as he hugged Italy.

"Ah, good thing . . . ," Italy smiled nervously as he hugged Prussia back.

"Hey you two, look, I'm sorry about the-!" As Germany was coming out of the building, he caught a nerveraking sight; his only brother and only friend hugging. He felt sick.

"Oh, Germany-san~!" Italy exclaimed as he tapped Prussia in the shoulder, waving at Germany.

"West! Austria called and we ran here!" Yelled Prussia as he and Italy let go of each other.

"What's wrong Germany-san?" Mumbled Italy as he and Prussia walked up to greet him. Germany held his head with one of his hands.

"N-nothing, a thought ran through my head is all," then Prussia placed his arm over Italy's neck, and pulled him close to himself as he pointed at Germany.

"West you moron! We found out about the dates! You think i'd let you escape my awesome fury?" Yelled Prussia. Germany stepped back a little, waiting for Prussia to pounce on him like he usually does when he got angry at him.

"But, me and Italy worked it out. You shall take both of us at the same time, obviously," Prussia hissed smiling as he laughed at Germany's surprised face expression.

_I should have thought of that. _Thought Germany.

"What's wrong West? Austria said something about you collapsing."

"Oh, I worked for too long and fell asleep on the floor with a loud thud. Sorry about that."

"Oh, you should take better care of yourself. Wanna go take a nap, Germany-san? You look tired."

"Uh, sure. I'll go take one. My head feels dizzy for some reason. Why, I feel so tired, I feel like puking. Funny, huh?" Laughed Germany nervously. Then Prussia placed his other spare arm over Germany's neck. Germany went red as Prussia led the three of them towards Germany's home.

"We'll all go and have breakfeast afterwards, yeah?"

"Y-you mean all of us take a nap?"

"Ve~! That sounds like fun!"

"In the same bed while we're at it too!" Laughed Prussia, making Germany nervous. Prussia laughed even louder, loving to see Germany all flustered and nervous about the situation. Scary thing was, for Germany anyways, that Prussia was probably not joking.

* * *

"Sleep well West! Me and Italy will be downstairs cooking. We'll wake you up at 6 pm, got it?"

"Sure, thanks bruther."

"Whatever," Prussia waved bye as he slowly closed the door to Germany's bedroom. As Germany tossed to the side and tried to figure what position he wanted to sleep in, he couldn't shake the feeling, the overwhelming feeling he had gotten when he saw his brother and friend hugging carelessly like that.

"I'm just very tired probably," Germany told himself. He layed on his stomach, holding his pillow tightly. He felt so overwhelmed with sadness seeing the two together like that, but why? He didn't understand.

_Maybe it was because . . . . . I wasn't there with them . . . _

* * *

**Alright! Two chapters in one day! Happiness! XD**

**Please review. I'm sure Italy, Germany and Prussia will appreciate it. :3**


	4. Dreams

**People that like Russia, I like him too, so don't flame this for this has made Russia look like some villain of some sort. Russia, we love you. :3**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Dreams_

"Ah, thank you West. I thought I was about to die . . . . ."

"Why would he do this to you bruther?"

Germany carried Prussia in his arms through a dark, lonely ally. Prussia had been beaten by Russia again, only this time so severly, Prussia was unable to even walk. He had to call his little brother for help. Prussia wasn't the kind to call for help, so receveing the call for help had surprised Germany.

"Ah, he found out."

"H-he did?"

"He didn't believe me. So he got angry for me making up things."

"T-then what happened?"

"He beat me. He just hit me with that pipe and laughed like there was no better feeling in the world. He screamed at me the whole time. _Why were you with someone else? Aren't I enough? What makes you're brother better than me? Why would you make up such a disgusting lie!_"

"I-I'm sorry bruther. This is all my fault . . . ."

"No it isn't West. Hey, watch where you put you're hand! Its touching one of the bruises!"

"Ah, sorry."

Germany stopped for a while and put Prussia down softly against a wall.

"Its okay, I just feel so cold. Hug me West. Its the least you could do," Mumbled Prussia trying to make a smile. Germany sat besides Prussia and put his arms around the older one, rubbing his hands on Prussia's cold arms.

"Ah, that feels so good. Hold me closer," mumbled Prussia in a low voice. Germany held him tighter against him.

"He thought it was disgusting because of the thought of incest, you know? Russia is easily jealous."

"Oh, he beat you because of me, bruther?"

"Of course he did._ You'll never get anything out of it, he doesn't even love you!"_

"But I do!"

"Not in that way moron, as in having sex with me," Prussia mumbled in a low tone close to Germany's ear. Prussia, struggling, slid one of his arms behind Germany's back and started rubbing it.

"B-Bruther . . . . "

"Are you going to let me suffer more? Other men want me too."

"No, i'd never do that!" Germany's face went red, he felt frustrated.

"C'mon West, I got beat for just loving you."

"N-no . . ."

"He touched me too while he did it, you see these bruises on my hands and waist? He was forcing me down. He raped me."

"Y-you didn't say that when I came for y-"

"West, he _raped _me. He kissed me, he hugged me he touched me. He forced me to have sex with him from rage. I didn't like it, I cried. I tried shoving him off. But, he was too forceful," Mumbled Prussia, now smiling as he saw Germany getting angry and worked up. Germany felt so angry now, somebody doing this to his brother, it filled him with rage. He held Prussia tigther and tighter.

"But you know what West? At the end, he was right. I would never be loved back by you in the way I want to be. So, I just stop struggling, I let him do anything with me at that point. I was actualy enjoying it. You know why? Because it was my punishment for thinking of wanting to have sex with y-"

"STOP IT! Just stop it!" Yelled Germany now as he pushed Prussia against the cement floor, holding him down by the wrists.

"W-what are you doing Germany, that hurts, you know?" Mumbled Prussia, a little surprised. Germany was now panting from the let out anger he just gave.

"Y-you love me bruther, and I never realized you wanted it returned that way," mumbled Germany, unable to make eye contact with Prussia.

"You must be pretty stupid, even more thatn me, West," laughed Prussia. Germany got angry by his laughter and now looked right at Prussia's face angrily.

"How can you laugh? After what he did to you! How could you let him do that to you bruther? I can't stand him doing that to y-!"

Prussia pushed himself up and kissed Germany. There was a silence as Prussia did as much as he could struggling to stay up like this. He kissed and licked all around Germany's mouth. Then Prussia fell back again. Germany stared surprised and red at Prussia's devious smile.

"C'mon West, I know you want to. You've always wanted to. You're just too shy is all."

"B-bruther, I . . . I . ."

"Here, let me help you get started," Prussia, after Germany letting go of one of his wrists, unbuttoned his coat and halfway down his shirt. Then, he grabbed one of Germany's hands and slipped it down his shirt. Germany started blushing even more.

"C'mon, I've got nothing to lose now. I don't mind the pain from the bruises if you're the cause of it, West . . . ," Prussia, now being released from Germany's other hand, held Germany's face and pulled it down. He started kissing him again with such a hurry like he was the most desirable thing in the world and he couldn't get enough of it.

"C'mon West, are you going to let Russia be the only man to do all those things to me? He just licked me everywhere and grabbed everything. He didn't hold back. Even when we were-"

"Shut up! Don't talk about him!" Yelled Germany angrily as he pushed Prussia back down again.

"Why West? He's the only man that'll ever love me that wa-"

"You want love? I'll give you some then!" Germany then started ripping the rest of Prussia's shirt open and held Prussia by the waist. He started licking and biting his neck. Prussia moaned as he placed his arms behind Germany.

"Ah! W-West, that's too much!"

"You want intense? I'll-i'll give you intense!" Germany then started to kiss, french kiss Prussia. Prussia moaned louder and louder, enjoying every second of it.

"G-Get off me, l-let me do somethign for you," Prussia pulled himself up as he now pushed down Germany. The two were panting now. Prussia sat himself on top of Germany.

"Feel that West?"

"F-feel what?"

"That amazing warmth in you're pants?"

"Y-yeah . . ."

"That's you're body wanting me. Do _you _want me West?"

"I . . "

Prussia then started to unbutton Germany's coat and shirt. Germany felt so overwhelmed with confusion and a kind of anger. He felt frustraded, jealousy, and . . . . contained? Germany looked to his sides, they were still in the middle of an ally.

"B-bruther, maybe we should go somewhere else a-and . . ."

Prussia unzipped his pants. he then unzipped Germany's pants.

"Ah! Feel that West? Relief," mumbled Prussia as he layed himself on top of his brother. Germany felt himself go red as he felt a warm sensation where his and Prussia's-

"Ah! B-bruther, what are you-?"

"We've restrained ourselves for so long, it feels so good to finally let my urges overwhelm me. What about you West?" Germany then naturally grabbed Prussia by the sides and started thrusting forward. Prussia laughed a little, loving the feeling.

"Ah! West, is this you're first time? I won't be mad if it isn't. Russia was my first, you know?"

"N-no! S-stop talking about that bastard!" Germany hissed as he felt Prussia pushing onto him.

"West, look at my face," Prussia mumbled. Germany looked into his red eyes. They shined so bright as dark as the place was. Germany felt so overwhelmed, he grabbed the sides of Prussia's content face and started kissing and licking him all around his neck.

"Ahh, West," the older one then slipped his hands behind Germany's back.

"Ah, watch it, it still hurt," mumbled Prussia as Germany made his way down Prussia's pale chest, pushing his body more upward as he did so.

"Ah! W-what's that?' Mumbled Germany as he felt something slick in between his legs.

"Heh, guess this is you're first time. Let me show you, West," Prussia mumbled.

"W-what are you doi-? Ahh!"

"I'm teasing you, what's it feel like it?" Laughed Prussia.

"Ahh . . . s-stop. I, I can't do more. I feel like . . ."

"You wanna let go? Do you want to try it West?" Prussia then layed himself on the floor again as Germany climbed over him," there, do that. Yeah. Except slower, I like it like that. Yeah, like that . . . "

"Ahh . . . bruther . . . "

"You like it West?" Prussia mumbled as he pulled himself up by grabbing onto Germany's shoulders. Germany was busy down there with the white warm substance as Prussia was busy holding himself onto Germany.

"Are you doing this out of pity for me, West?"

"N-no bruther, I would never."

"Then? Why are you West?"

"I . . . I"

"I love you West," mumbled Prussia as he rested his head against Germany's shoulder.

"I . . . . I love you too bruther," mumbled Germany, his whole face going red. After a pause to catch their breathes. Prussia smiled. Germany looked at him confused.

"W-what is it bruther, aren't you happy?"

"Yes, yes I am. But tell me West, what about Italy?"

_I-Italy . . . ?_

* * *

"Wake up Germany-san!" Yelled Italy one last time as he jumped up and down the bed. Germany bolted up from the bed.

"Finally , you're awake!" Yelled Prussia. Prussia's face being so close to Germnay's he remembered what happened in his dream and fell off his bed from the surprise.

"Hmm, why so jumpy West? C'mon, the foods ready. You've slept for about 4 hours, now get dressed so we can eat."

"Y-yes bruther. Sorry, you startled me."

"Hmph, don't let my awesomeness get the best of you," laughed Prussia as he pulled Italy out of the room.

"Oh, and on emore thing West, its kind of creepy when you're talking about people in you're sleep, like you're own family."

"H-huh?"

"Ve~! Germany-san doesn't remember! You kept calling Prussia-san's name and then mine~!"

"I-I did?" Germany nervously looked at the two.

"See you downstairs," they closed the door as they headed out.

As Germany made his bed and went into the bathroom with a new change of clothes, he remembered about his dream.

"-sigh- I guess that's what they call having a wet dream . . . ," mumbled Germany, his face blushing from the thought of it.

_But tell me West, what about Italy?_

Germany sighed as he brushed his hair, remembering what Prussia had told him in the dream.

_What _about _Italy?_

* * *

**Awesome, another chapter done in the same week! :3**


	5. Decide

**Im on a role! Please do not flame, for it has twilight lashing. thank you. **

**Oh, and I believe (hence the story as well) Holy Roman Empire is in fact younger Germany. :3**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Decide_

"I hope they taste as good as they look Italia," mumbled Prussia as he poured loads of syrup on the pancakes.

"Not so much, you're becoming so diabetic!" Yelled Germany as he tried stopping Prussia from pouring so much syrup on the pancakes.

"Hey! Be grateful! We should be eating dinner right now, but someone decided to work a whole night instead without a break!" Hissed Prussia as he elbowed Germnay out of the way. The three sat in the kitchen eating. Eah seated in a diffierent side, with Germany in the middle.

"Hmm, there's nothing good on TV," mumbled Italy as pancake slices dripped from his mouth.

"Bruther, why would you bring a TV in here?"

"Because I like watching stuff when I'm eating, plus hearing someone else chewing gets on my nerves," mumbled Prussia thru a stuffed mouth. Throughout the whole meal, Germnay was unable to look either of them in the eye.

_What about Italy?_

Remembering this, Germany turned to the happy Italy as he cut some small pieces of pancake for Gilbird.

"Uh, Italia, are you okay with the change of plans?" Germany nervously asked.

"Of course~! The more people the better! Right Prussia-san~?"

"Of course!"

_The more people having sex together, the better~! _Germany shook his head from the stupid thought he just had. He felt like that's what Italy was trying to say. (perverted Germany :3)

_Its just us going to go watch a movie and an amusement park, nothing to it. _

"Hey West, don't tell me you're coming in you're uniform, right? You'll stick out like a sore thumb," mumbled Prussia thru pancakes as he pointed his syrup dripping fork at him. Germany got nervous looking at the fork, remembering the white warm-

"I'll change! Don't worry!" Germany waved his hands nervously at him.

"Ve~! What movie should we watch~?" Asked Italy as he waved his hand in between the two siblings.

"How about one that just came out this month?"

"Some awesome one!" Yelled Prussia exctied. From nowhere, Italy took out a stack of books.

"Can we go watch this one?" Mumbled Italy as he raised a book.

"Uh, Twilight?"

"NO WAY IN HELL! I'D RATHER HAVE MY EYES SPORKED OFF THAN WATCH THAT HAIR-SPRAY ADDICTED PANSY!" Yelled Prussia as he slammed his fists angrily on the poor wooden table. As he did so, the two others noticed papers and cards coming out of his sleeves.

"Twilight character cards?" Mumbled Germany as he picked up some.

"All of them are Edward," mumbled Italy as he picked some up too.

"-gasp- DON'T TOUCH THEM WITH YOU'RE DIRTY HANDS!" Prussia yelled as he snatched them away and put them in plastic covers. Germany and Italy looked at Prussia nervously.

"What?" Mumbled Prussia angrily as he stuffed the cards back in his sleeves.

"How about a scary movie?" Mumbled Germany.

"BLOODY YEAH!" Hissed Prussia happily.

"T-That sounds scary . . . ," mumbled Italy as he started trembling with the thought of blood and pain.

"Aww c'mon Italy, its not real. It was made by people that think i'd be awesome it was real!" Laughed Prussia as he patted Italy's back.

"Do you really not want to see one Italia? We can watch another instead," Germany asked looking at the terried Italy.

"Its not like its going to come out of the screen, from under you're seat and pull you into the neverending darkness!" Yelled Prussia as he used a flashlight to enhance the scaryness of the thought. Italy became frightened and hid under the table.

"T-that sounds too scary!"

"Quit it bruther. Look Italy, we don't have to watch one if you don't want to. What do you want to watch? The movie idea was yours to begin with."

"W-well, I do wanna watch it, because Prussia wants to watch one real badly."

"Forget about Prussia for a second, what do you want Italia?"

"Well, I can watch it if I'm not scared. And I'm usually not scared when i'm holding onto someone bigger and stronger than me."

"Let me call Sealand-kun then!" Laughed Prussia as he started dialing the phone till Germany punched him in the side.

"Oww, I was just kidding!" Yelped Prussia sliding on the floor.

"Uh, can I hold onto you, Germany-san? I'm less terrified when I do. Like when it thunders, or that time a snake got in the house, or like the time when I saw a mouse?" Ranted on Italy as he thought about all those occasions as he tapped hsi two index fingers together.

"Uh, sure," Germany replied nervously as he blushed a little.

"Then which horror movie do you guys wanna see?" Aske Prussia as he took out a list of notes from his pocket," I have a list of them!"

"Uh, the least scariest one," mumbled Italy. Prussia then grabbed onto Italy's arm and lead him into the living room.

"Hey West! MInd washing the dishes? After you're done, go change. Me and Italy'll be down here picking out which movie to see, okay?"

"Uh, sure," mumbled Germany as the two left the room.

_Those two have been getting along lately, I wonder why? I thought Prussia would have said or yelled something to Italia. Well, as long as everything's fine._

* * *

_- 8 pm -_

Germany finished drying his hair with the towel and started putting on a suit, not knowing what people usually wore when 'going out'. As he came downstair, fixing his tie, he heard snoring. He walked into the living room, he saw the two sitting on the couch. The two sat besides each other, both had fallen asleep. Prussia held in his hands the list of movies he had and lots of pencil marks going thru them. Italy's head was against Prussia's chest, his arms holding Prussia. The two looked so peaceful. Germany felt a sense of sexual arousement. He then remembered his dream.

_What about Italy?_

Germany felt a little dizzy, so he decided to sit in the couch opposite from the two. He rubbed his head; he felt a headache coming up. He reached across to grab onto Prussia's paper and started reading which movie they had picked out.

"Hmm, never heard about this one," mumbled Germany as he placed the paper back onto Prussia's lap. He was deciding whether to wake them up and how. He felt to nervous to touch either of them or shake them awake.

"Mnn . . ," Italy moaned as he slowly slid from Prussia's shoulder to his lap, holding tightly onto Prussia. Germany flinched a little. He then got up, deciding to wake up the two before one of them did something they would regret(?). As Germany stood in the side where Italy sat in, he hovered his hand over Italy's left shoulder.

"N-no . . . don't Germany-san . . ," mumbled Italy.

"H-huh? Y-You're awake?" Mumbled Germany blushing as he pulled himself from above him. He looked again, no, Italy was still asleep, just sleep talking.

"N-no Germany-san . . . stop doing that . . ."

"?" Germany stepped back, flustered with what Italy was probably dreaming.

* * *

"Stop it! Stop that!" Italy yelled as he stood helplessly screaming at the two men as they kept going at it.

"What's wrong Italy? Too afraid to join in?" Laughed Prussia as he and Germany where in the dark ally having intense sex. Germany payed no attention to Italy. Italy stood behind a stairway, nervoulsy without being able to do anything.

"W-what are you doing to him, Prussia-san?" Mumbled Italy nervously and scared.

"What's it look like, I'm having sex with him. Because he loves me. He loves me the most in the whole wide world. He doesn't need you. All he needs is me. You hold him back Italy. You're just afraid to admit to it, and West is too nice to say anything. He loves you, he's in love with you. But you never did anything. Friendship isn't enough Italia. He needs more than that. He's a human being, he has urges and needs you can never satisfy, becausa you're too scared."

"S-stop it Prussia-san . . ."

"Ahh!" Germany moaned as Prussia, sitting on top of him, started to thrust forward. Italy covered his ears.

"N-no! Stop!"

"Hear that Italia? He doesn't need you anymore. You might be his only friend, I might be his only brother, but i'm his only lover, and you can't do anything about it."

"Germany-san, is this true? Y-you don't want me as anything any more?" Mumbled Italy as he started crying. Germany never turned to look at Italy, and payed no attention to what Prussia was saying, as if he was unaware of the whole situation.

"West, do you love me?"

"I . . . I love you, bruther."

"I love you too, soo~o much west," mumbled Prussia as he started kissing Germany.

"G-Germany-san!" Yelled Italy. But, Germany paid no attention.

"He doesn' t need you Italia, he loves me more," mumbled Prussia laughing as Italy started running away from the two.

_G-Germany-san . . . I hold him back . . . . _

As Italy continued running, eyes closed without caring where he went, as long as he didn't see Prussia, or hear those noises, he noticed he somehow ran into a beautiful field of flowers, were it was sunny and a feelign of warmth overwhelmed him.

"I-Italia, what's wrong? Did the others push you around again?" asked a voice in the distance. Italy turned around, and then, straight ahead spotted a small child wearing a black uniform, with a cape and hat.

"W-What makes you say that?" Mumbled Italy as he rubbed his eyes clean of tears.

"Its okay Italy, they're suppose to fight over us, because we help them be better. We as territory help the other countries become stronger," mumbled the small boy as he started walking towards Italy.

"Fight? B-but fighting is wrong because people get hurt."

The small boy then grabbed Italy's now small hand. The small boy, blushing, wiped the tears from Italy's small face with his sleeve.

"Well, it is wrong, but they fight because they want something really badly. If you want something really badly, you fight for it, right?" Mumbled the small boy.

"Holy Roman Empire?" Mumbled the confused Italy.

"Y-yes Italia?"

"Are you telling me to fight?" Mumbled the small Italy. Holy Roman Empire picked a flower and started placing it on Italy, or really now, Chibitalia's, head.

"Well, what would you be fighting for Italia?"

"Ah, I . . I don't know."

"Do you really want it Italia?"

"Yes, I really want him."

"Well, you should fight for it Italia, I know you'd win," smiled the boy as he fixed Italy's hair and grabbed his small hands again.

"Holy Roman Empire."

"I-Italia . . . ,"mubled the small boy as he leaned forward, ready to kiss.

"I miss you."

"I do too."

" . . . . "

"Italia, I still love you. You are more important than anyone else in the world. Conquering this whole world means nothing if I don't have you."

"Holy Roman Empire . . ."

The small boy pulled the other small child forward, and kissed him.

"Now, go fight for what you want Italia."

"B-but I don' t know how."

"Yes you do Italy. Nobody knows how, until their ready to."

"How do you knwo you're ready to fight?"

"You'll feel it."

"-sniff- I, I don't want to go . ."

"Don't cry Italia. I'll miss you."

"N-no! Wait!" The small Italy now realized the whole sky was turning gray, a huge crack was forming in the ground. The world started to shake.

"Holy Roman Empire!" Cried the small boy as he and Hre were seperated by the large crack. Italy felt himself leaning forward into it, ready to fall, but the other pushed him forwad to land safely onto the other side while he fell into the large, deep crack. He held onto the ground.

"Don't fall! I"ll go get help!"

"Italia, please win."

"W-win?"

"Win the fight over me."

"-gasp- No!" Before the small Italy managed to grab the other boy's small hand, he let go, smiling with hope as he fell into the darkness.

"Holy Roman Empire! No! I'll, i'll fight for you! I know I can win! I promise!"

* * *

" . . . . . because I love you too . . ," mumbled Italy in his sleep. Germany looked at Italy shocked. He stepped back trying to grasp what Italy just mumbled.

_N-no Germany-san . . . stop doing that . . . . because I love you too . . . ._

Germany covered his face repeating the broken up sentence in his head.

_Italy loves him _too_? _

Germany and the pretending-to-sleep Prussia had heard him correctly, Italy, in deed, has feelings for Germany and he knew in his heart, Germany did too.

Now, Germany must choose between his only brother, and his only friend . . .

* * *

**Hmm, tough choice. A cliffhanger? No such thing! Everyone loves tension. :3**


	6. Regret

**Another chapter in the same week! Watched the soccer game today. Germany one! Yey! Yes, I am only a soccer fan because of Hetalia and I happen to love duitsu. :3**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Regret_

_Italy comes first . . . ._

"Look Italia, I found this white flower in the garden!" Yelled Holy Roman Empire as he ran inside the house happily. But before he got inside, he saw, peaking behind a door, young Prussia sitting in a chair signing a piece of paper along with Austria.

"Do you agree to these terms?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Okay Prussia-san, we begin in a week."

"Goodbye then," Prussia stood up from his seat, took one last glance at Austria and Hungary and headed for the door Hre stood by. Holy Roman Empire then stepped farther back from the door as Prussia came out.

"Why, hello Holy Roman Empire," mumbled Prussia smiling deveously changing his face from serious to normal.

"Hello. What are you doing with Austria-san?"

"Oh, we're going to war."

"W-war?"

"Yep, I just declared war with you. I told him about all those times i'd bully you into being with me, and you'd deny, so, now its official. Its war."

" . . . . ," Hre looked at Prussia surprised, not knowing what to say. Prussia then crossed his arms.

"We start next week, so be ready cause I want an all out awesome battle!" Prussia laughed.

" . . . . but, Prussia-san . . ."

"Holy Roman Empire~!" Cried out Chibitalia as he headed towards their direction with a bucket of water.

"Huh? What's Prussia-san doing here?" Mumbled the confused Italy. Hre turned to Prussia, who just glared at Italy. He then started walking off from the two, smiling.

* * *

"What? I have to leave?" Exclaimed Holy Roman Empire as he and Austria discussed things in their office.

"He's only declaring war with you. You cannot bring the rest of us in this. Ive fought him before and needed Hungary's backup just to get him to stop advancing any further. I'm sorry Hre, we're in no position to help you if we can't protect ourselves," Austria mumbled.

"I . . . I understand," mumbled Holy Roman Empire. It seems Prussia did this in order to bait the Holy Roman Empire to fight him in the chance to gain territory but to lose some of his allies, including Chibitalia.

"He's bringing others to help fight as well. It starts next week."

"I'll go prepare then," mumbled Holy Roman Empire as he slowly walked out of the room. Hungary, behind Austria, looked at the small devistated boy. He's bound to lose.

* * *

"You lose Holy Roman Empire," mumbled Prussia as he and the small Holy Roman empire stood in a very destroyed battlefield. Hre layed on the ground, trying to reach for his sword. But Prussia picked up his sword instead.

"I'm sorry, there's no point in you even trying. Me and my other allies are here."

" P-Prussia-san . . . ," mumbled Holy Roman Empire as he wasn't reaching for the sword, he was reaching out to Prussia.

"Hmmm, maybe if you recover, you'll call me brother one day," smiled Prussia.

" . . . . . . " Holy Roman Empire smiled as he looked at Prussia and finally collapsed fully onto the ground. Prussia slid the sword into his sheath and walked toward his other allies.

"All right, you did it!"

"Way to go Prussia-san!"

"You won!"

"Yeah, I did . . . ," mumbled Prussia as his smile turned to nothing. _I defeated him out of spite . . . . . . will I ever see him again? _

_. . . Italy comes first._

Prussia clenched his fists.

_Sorry Bruther . . . . Italy comes first._

_H-he . . . still called me bruther . . . shouldn't I've been happy? _

* * *

Prussia then shoved Italy off from his lap.

"Hey wake up! You're drooling all over my pants!" Hissed Prussia angrily as he pushed Italy off.

"Ve~?" Yelled Italy surprised as he felt himself being pushed awake.

"You got my pants all drooled on!" Yelled Prussia angrily at Italy.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Italy apologized waving his hands.

"Uh, bruther, don't you think you're overreacting?" Mumbled Germany trying to calm Prussia down.

"No! Leave me alone! I'm going to go change!" Yelled Prussia as he ran off and upstairs.

"That was weird," mumbled Italy as he looked at Prussia's direction," look Germany-san! We picked out the movie!" Italy cheered as he shoved the piece of paper close to Germnay's face.

_Did Prussia hear anything?_

* * *

"Damn, I do have competition. That Italia! I thought he said he had no interest in Germany!" Yelled Prussia as he changed clothes.

- knock knock -

"Uh, bruther, can I come in?"

"No! Im still changing!"

"Oh, well, are you upset?"

"NO! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" Yelled Prussia as he zipped up his pants.

"Well you seem like it," mumbled Germany.

"West ," Prussia mumbled wtih seriousness.

"Yes?"

"You heard what Italia was mumbling too, didn't you?"

" . . . . ," Germany went silent, his face went red.

"He loves you too, what does that mean? As in he loves you back because he knows you love him, or because he knows I love you too?" Asked Prussia. Germany didn't know what to say. Prussia was basicly asking him upfront now if he loves Italia back . . . . and telling Germany he loved him . . .

* * *

**Its called 'Regret' because at the begging Prussia felt regret, and now Prussia doesn't know if he should expect that with asking this question to Germany and regret hearing the answer. Regret! :D**


	7. History

**Thank you for all the reviews! Ah, listening to germany singing his songs has sparked me to write at least something short for the meantime! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 7: History_

"W-what are you saying bruther?" Nervously asked Germany in front of the door. Prussia, standing on the other side of the door just sighed.

"Bruther?"

"Get out of the way or we'll be late!" Yelled Prussia angrily as he pushed the door open and hitting Germany in the face.

"Owww!"

"Oh and one more thing, we're going to a theater, not some fancy restaurant!" Yelled Prussia as he yanked off Germany's tie and stomped off. Germany rubbed his hurting face.

_He _did _hear._

Italy nervously walked between the two brothers as they headed for the theater down the street. The whole way there, there was silence. Prussia was obviously sulking, and Germany was too nervous to ask anything. Italy was just confused.

As they walked in and found some seats at the way back, Prussia headed for a seat besides Germany, even though he was angry with him. Italy sat on Germany's right side. People were starting to get in their seats.

"Bruther, are you still mad at me?" Asked Germany as he opened a bag of candy for Italy and hadning it to him. Prussia, eating popcorn, just shook his head no as he kept his eyes closed.

"Oh, thats good," mumbled Germany as he smiled and sighed mentally in relief.

* * *

"Hello Prussia, my name is Germany," mumbled Germany as he stook out his hand. Prussia looked at it weird.

"Ah, no need to be formal. I've known you all my life you know!"

"R-really?" mumbled Germany as he looekd at his hand and slid his arm besides himself. Prussia smacked the back of Germany and laughed.

"Well yeah! Don't you remember?"

"N-not really," mumbled Germany nervously.

"Hmm, where are you from? Were'd you grow up?"

Germany rubbed his head, confused.

"I . . . I really don't know. I feel like i've always been around."

"Hmm, well thats strange West."

"West?"

"Well yeah, we're related you know. I'm east, you're west. We're both part of the same thing."

"Oh, I've never been told anything is why . . . . "

"Told? Then how did you grow up?"

Germany grabbed his head again, feeling an incoming headache.

"Uh, I can't remember. It hurts when I try. I'm just a nation is all. Its the only thing that matters, right?" Germany mumbled as Prussia raised his shoulder over Germany's arm.

"A nation? We're like twins! See, if we just comb you're hair back and-" Prussia started rubbing Germany's hair and messing it up. Germany shok Prussia away.

"W-what are you doing?"

"See, we look the same, we're just diffirent in some things. We're so alike West," Prussia smiled as he pointed in a small pond in front of the two, his arm still over Germany's. Germany looked into it, surprised.

"Ah, I guess we do . . . bruther," smiled Germany and started laughing. Prussia then combed back Germany's hair with his hand.

"You wouldn't exist without me, and I wouldn't exist without you West. We needed each other to become what we are."

"You mean we _need _each other bruther."

"Yeah, now you're getting it West! Hey, wanna go drink in celebration?"

"Ah, but-"

"C'mon, I know a nearby place!" Prussia lead Germany down the sunny street towards a bar.

"Isn't it too early?"

"If I like it anytime of the day, so do you West!" Laughed Prussia. Germany just sighed.

-Facts I researched for the sake of the story which, by the way, wil give clues to what will later happen in the story :3 -

_When the Holy Roman Empire collapsed, it became other territories which later became other countries. What really brought the Holy Roman Empire wasn't another country or anything, but it was corrupted and wasn't kept up right and ( for the sake of this story) young Prussia, a knight back then, was its own 'corruption'. He decided to destroy the Holy Roman Empire from the inside out for own personal reasons. Later Prussia unified with other territories after befrending then surviving a battle between its former good friend Russia, which most of it is now present-day Germany. Also, the territory Holy Roman Empire once was was mostly made up of present-day Germany (which for most holy roman empire fans like myself belief so strongly that Germany is Hre, plus there's that evidence in the manga extras _-.-u_). Both Prussia and Germany had had their own bad encounters with Russia being befriended and then left. _

Yes, Germany in fact did not know much about his former self, because when he tried to remember, he'd get terrible migranes. But, some countries can get too curious for their own good . . . . .

* * *

**Germany's Einsamkeit song and Prussia's Mein Gott song is awesomeness! Go ahead, look it up in youtube ( if they havent taken mos tof them off that is, damn youtube). Just do the ol' copy and paste. The two sound so concentraded! They're both songs from the new movie "Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White!" which should be awesome once it comes out! XD**


	8. Awareness

**A little America poking-fun-at. Whatever, its the truth anyhow! XD**

**Do not flame, for I am also making fun of myself for too I am american. **

**Ura~! Spain one the world cup! congrats spain, it is you're first time! Though I rooted for Germany . . . well, they came close again i've been told. Maybe next time you're team shall win. Till 2014! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Awareness_

"Hey We-" Prussia turned around and saw Germany was asleep in his seat, his head tilted back. The movie was over and everyone was getting up as the lights in the ceiling turned back on. Prussia turned to look at Italy, who was clinging onto Germany trembling and white as a ghost. Prussia just sighed as he smacked the back of Germany's head angrily.

"Oww!" Germany yelled as he held the back of his head in pain. Prussia stood up annoyed and started making his way down the stairs, since thye sat up in the highest seats. Germany looked around, noticing people were leaving. He sighed; he had slept through another movie again. He turned to look at the terrified Italy.

"I-Italia, you're hurting me," mumbled Germany as he tried pulling Italy's arms off of his arm. Italy wouldn't let go though. Instead, he whimpered every time Germany pulled it and only held tighter. Germany ended up having to drag Italy besides him.

* * *

"Again Prussia, i'm sorry for falling asleep."

"Did it bore you that much?" Asked Prussia softly.

"Well kind of. It was really-"

"I see," mumbled Prussia as he walked ahead of the two.

"Did I say something?" Germany mumbled turning to Italy. Italy just shrugged as he walked besides Germany.

_I wonder if he likes Italia's company . . . ._

* * *

"Bruther, do you like Italia being with us?" Asked Germany as the two waited for Italia to come back from the bathroom. The two sat in a bench, in the middle of a street filled with rides, stands and crowds of people in the middle of the carnival.

"Why do you ask?" Mumbled Prussia as he ate cotton candy, not taking his eyes off his food.

"You look upset."

"So its automaticly Italia's fault? Tell me West, do you like Italia being with us?"

"Uh, Germany looked away, blushing a little, Prussia watched from the corner of his eye,"yes."

"Well good then!" HIssed Prussia, stuffing his mouth.

"You _are _upset."

"So I am."

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Forget it."

"No, tell me."

"Stop it West."

"Stop what? Caring?"

"I said stop that West!" Yelled Prussia as he stood up and looked at Germany angrily.

"B-bruther?"

"Stop asking _'what's the matter'_! It makes me so angry! I feel like you're pretending to care!"

"But I do bruther."

"Stop that! I've seen the way you get all flustered and nervous when you talk to Italia when you reasure and comfort him! I wish you'd dothe same for me! Italia does the same for you! It annoys me how much, though complete opposites, you two can get so along and only be able to tell each other those things!" Prussia gritted his teeth in anger.

"But bruther I do the same for you."

"But you never hesitate to. You're never nervous like that around me."

"Because you're my bruther."

"Don't you see, I want to be treated that way like him too. Because even though you're nervous, it gives me the impression that you don't want to sound like an idiot or mess up and you fear messing up. With me you don't do that, but with him, you do."

"So you don't like Italia?"

"Of course I do! It's just that he's with you and that makes me hate him!" Prussia hissed as he sat back down.

Germany looked at Prussia surprised. Prussia, all flustered and feeling ridiculous, kept his eyes looking at the cotton candy as he kept eating it nervously.

"How come you don't hate Japan then?"

"You don't seem to understand West. Its _only _with Italia. I love him. He's great! But the fact of you two being together makes my blood run cold."

_He's afraid to be left behind too?_

Germany rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'm talking too much, aren't I?" Mumbled Prussia as he looked at Germany laughing.

"What? N-no! It's okay!" Germany nervously said as he waved his arms at his brother.

"Nah West, even I'm getting tired of hearing myself complain to you."

"No, really, its okay."

"-yawn- I'm just saying things and I don't even understand what I want. I mean, i'm telling you about how much I hate you two being all chummy and nice with each other, but I like both of you seperately."

"I see."

"But I don't want to sound like I don't want you both together."

"Do you?"

"Huh? What do you mean."

"Bruther, set Italia aside for awhile. Set both of us aside. What do _you _want?" Germany asked as he looked seriously into Prussia's face. Prussia's expression dropped.

"I . . "

"You guys~!" Yelled Italy as he ran towards the two and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

"I-Italia! Are you okay?" Germany exclained as he picked picked Italy up from the floor. Prussia just sat on the bench, and started eating the last of his cotton candy as Germany pulled the crying Italy up.

"VE~! That hurt! Am I bleeding?"

"Italia, I told you not to run like that. You could've broken a bone!" Yelled Germany as Italy sat besides Prussia. Germany checked Italy's knees, crouching down as he did so.

"Broken bone? Uwa! I'll never be able to walk again and have to live my life on a couch like America and watch commercials all day and-!"

"Calm down Itallia, I was just opening the potential dangers. Well, you got a scrape."

"Am I going to bleed to death?"

"-sigh- No Italia. Here, let me put some medicine on it." Germany rolled up Italy's pants and applied some medicine on the small scrape. Prussia just kept staring as they did so.

"Okay, its better now. Just don't bother it," mumbled Germany. Italy got upand pulled down his pants.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks Germany-san~!"

"-sigh- You're welcome. Now come on, it's going to probably rain soon," mumbled Germany blushing as he pointed upwards toward the dark, night sky. In a faroff direction, as Prussia squinted following Germany's finger, dark, heavy looking clouds where heading towards their way. Prussia got up and started walking ahead of the two.

"Where are we heading first Italia?" smiled Prussia as he turned around to look at the two.

"Oh, let's go first on a ride~!" Cried out Italy as he pulled onto Germany by his sleeve and ran behind Prussia.

"An awesome roller coaster ride it is then!" Yelled Prussia as he grabbed Italy's sleeve. Germany just sighed as he was lead by Italy, who was lead by Prussia, all heading for some ride the two would probably regret later . . .

* * *

"Sir, what's you're name?" Mumbled Austria as he sat in his office. A stranger he had apperently encountered in the rain about a few minutes ago now sat right across from his office.

Germany was found wandering a worn out battlefield in wet clothing, trembling with cold and walking around the deserted area guarding it by Austria. Austria therefore took him in, since the territory was fairly close to where he lived.

"Name? Germany, sir."

It seems Germany does not recall his past. His past must have been very long and trecherous for him to forget.

"What where you doing out there in the rain?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"I . . . I don't remember," Germany mumbled as he held his head, his head throbbing.

"Then how do you know you're to wait?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything," mumbled the nation as he now rubbed his head, " every time I try, my head hurts. I only see blurry bits and pieces."

"Well, do you know what you're waiting for Germany-san?"

"Change."

"Change?"

"Change, I'm waiting for change. Its coming soon."

"What kind of change, Germany-san?"

"The kind of change that changes a nation, uh, may I have you're name sir?"

"Uh, Austria. I've never seen you before. Do you know any of the other nations?"

"Uh, well I have a history book with me telling me of all the nations in existense so far."

"Well Germany-san, will you consider joining me then?"

"Ah, well, this is very fast, Austria-san . . . I-"

"Then congradulations mister Germany-san!" Exclaimed Austria as he reached over his desk and shook Germany's hand. Germany sat there nervously, surprised and grasping what just happened.

"Now go change! There's a shower down the hall and clean clothes waiting for you, Germany-san."

"T-thank you Austria-san . . . ," Germany mumbled nervously as he walked out of the room.

And thus began the Austrian-led German Confederation. Austria helped Germany get all settled, neat and organized. But one day, a little someone stepped came by.

* * *

"Austria, you are needed no more! I shall help this nation from now on!" Proclaimed Prussia as he lifted his foot harshly on Austria's desk. Austria loked at Prussia confused.

"What do you want Prussia?"

"I have been told by a - takes out a piece of paper from pocket- Otto von Bismark to come and help unifi a nation you are currently helping out which we coincidently do not know the name of."

"You don't even know the name of you're own chancellor?"

"Whatever! The awesome me has no need to remember these long and meaningless names I will just forget. So goodbye Austria!" Yelled Prussia as he laughed and walked out of Austria's office.

* * *

And so with the help of this Otto von Bismark fellow, unification was achieved, excluding Austria, with the formation of the German Empire. Later, Prussia, the nation that did not know the very nation they were helping very well, met Germany. The two became very close, unknowingly that they both shared the same territory, which in turn made them siblings to one another. Prussia led Germany to a great economic change. Later though, both fell into deep trouble after Austria-HUngary, the Ottoman empire, and Germany lost the first World War against Russia, France, America and Europe, taking down Prussia as wel in a way. Germany then fell into a deep depression.

"What's wrong West?" Mumbled Prussia.

"I have to repay all of France's debts," mumbled Germany in boring pain.

"Ah, something will come up West."

Then, Germany got a crazy boss. He made lots of promises to his people and delivered it. But at what human and moral cost?

"This is terrible bruther, not only do I have a crazy boss with a signature mustache, but most of us do not agree with his ways. -sigh- So much work."

"Ah West, I'm sure something will come up!"

* * *

Then, Germany's ever so pushy boss started pushing other countrie's 'buttons', making them angry and betraying some, like Poland and Russia. These countries did not like this, and some did not like Germany. So, they formed the Allied powers. World War 2 was on the rise.

"Okay, I have called all of you here to stop Germany and his reign of power greediness! All of you wil back me up and I shall finish him with the last blow!" America announced.

"America-san, we want to stop him, not blow him up to pieces," mumbled France.

"Its already to late for that. America already did that to Japan."

"Oh, sorry. Natural instinct."

"Well, we must stop him and the Axis Powers with any means necessary."

* * *

And that brings us to the present time where Italy, Japan, and Germany fight against the Allied Powers.

* * *

"That was fun~!" exclaimed Italy as the three stepped out of the platform. They had ridden a ride that looked like a small, circular roller coaster, that spun you furiously in incredible speed, then would harshly halt, and do it backwards, then again at its normal direction, and again backwards, with harsh bumps. Prussia and Germany looked like they were ready to throw up. Italy, surprisingly, enjoyed it.

"Ve~! Can we ride it again?"

"NO!" The two other nations yelled as they waved they hands in panic in front of Italy and pushed him away from the ride.

"W-why don't we just walk around and eat and ride, smooth, silent, not so crazy rides?" Mumbled Germany. Prussia's face then lightened up. He got an idea. He pulled Italy to the side, a distance away from Germany in a huddle formation.

"Italy, why did we agree to do this 'date' thing together?"

"Uh, because its for Germany."

"Exactly, we did this so West can get out and have fun for once. You and I already get a lot of that, so why not let him choose what he wants to do?"

"Ve~ that sounds like a good idea! Let me ask him right n-!" Prussia pulled italy back before he could start running.

"No no no Italia! You know how West is. He's too modest to tell us what he wants to do, so we'll-"

As Prussia and Italy whispered, Germany stood there sighning at the two huddling. As he looked up into the night sky, trying to see how far away the clouds where now, from the corner o fhis eye, he saw someone staring at their direction. Germany tilted his head back down and glanced around for what he had seen ou tof the corner of his eye.

"Huh, must be seeing things then," mumbled Germany as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Germany-san~! C'mon!" Yelled Italy as he pulled Germany's sleeve again. Again the two where led by Prussia as they kept on walking around the crowded cement walkway. The three were being followed . . . .

* * *

**So sorry for the long awaited update~!**


	9. Bonds

**We are, believe it or not, in the halfway mark~! Ura! I think . . .**

**I was originally just making this a random all germanyxprussia drabble mini series with random stories, but its been going good so far. Awesome.**

**And to the reviewer who commented on the "putting -san" behind most of their names, I do it because:**

**1. It sounds adorable**

**2. Some sense of respect?**

**3. Other people do it**

**4. And so will I. Its Fanfics and I can do as I please :3**

**Thank you reviewer/reader for the comment. It goes much appreciated.**

**p.s. i normally stink at spelling because i'm writing this as i go. i honestly will tell you readers now,I come up with all this as i type. i usually write all my fanfic in my writing notebooks, but for this story, its all written out as i go. plus i do not have microsoft on this computer. been meaning to get it on here, it was deleted once upon a time, or else I'd use the spellcheck. I have to use the documents I already uploaded and delete them every time I make a new chapter. i know, pure genius. sometimes if im not lazy i will try to eventually correct spelling. XD**

* * *

_What do _you _want?_

_Hell West, like I know what I want. _Prussia thought to himself as he repeated the sentencein his head.

Does any human being really know what they want? Do they want it because they know how it is to have it that they want more of it? Is it necessary? Would you die if you dont have it? Would you give it up to satisfy another? Well, luckily these are not people, they are nations. And nations know what they want.

_Oh West, why must you ask me a question like that?_

* * *

___Chapter 9: Bonds_

"Holy Roman Empire~!" Called out Chibitalita as he walked thru the woods. Hre stood behind a tree, looking at Chibitalia from a small distance. They were out playing hinde-and-seek.

_C'mon Italia, I'm right besides you. Just turn around!_

"Holy Roman Empire, I can't find you," mumbled Chibitalia. Hre sighed. Once again, he might have to give himself away on purpose so Chibitalia can find him. He looked at the ground, and saw a small rock under one of his small boots.

_Maybe if I throw this upward, it'll land and make a noise where I'm standing. Then she'd have to find me!_

So Hre picked up the small rock and threw it as high as he could upwards. He closed his eyes, hopping to hear the rock hit the ground and not his hat. But, he heard no sound. He opened his eyes and looked around.

_Where'd the rock go? I could swear I threw it up and-_

Hre was then grabbed by his shoulders and pulled up.

"Huh?" Chibitalia, hearing the noise of leaves rustling turned to the direction where once stood the hiding Holy Roman Empire.

* * *

"W-who are you and what have you done?" Whispered Hre angrily at a figure in a galant blue and red robe.

"What's you're name?" Mumbled the teenager, not really caring about how random and frightful the other small boy was. He held a piece of paper, ready to write down his name.

"M-my name? Why?"

"Because you'r ethe one that threw a rock at me! Can't you see i'm spying on dumb old Austria?"

"Austria-san? W-why would you be spying?"

"My name is Prussia. And me and Austria are arch rivals!"

Austria and Prussia where the two most powerful territories at the time operating whithin the Holy Roman Empire but drasticaly diffirent. Both though had great amounts of territory outside the Holy Roman Empire.

"But why are you spying on him?"

"No reason. So what's you're name before I drop you on the ground?"

"H-Holy Roman Empire."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you. You're not so though looking."

Hre just sighed. Prussia finished writing down his name on the piece of paper.

"You're Prussia? Say, didn't you get you're but kicked by Hungary and Russia?" Prussia stopped writing and glared at the small boy from beyond his piece of paper.

"What's it to you pipsqueak?" Mumbled Prussia angrily.

"Nothing. Uh, can you put me down now? I was in the middle of a game."

"Oh you were, were you?" Laughed Prussia as he folded the small piece of paper and placed it in his hat.

"Why are you putting it in you're hat?"

"Cause it never gets washed." Hre just shivered and took off his own hat and looked at it.

"I wash mine."

"Well sorry! I'm in too many wars to afford to clean my own hat!"

"All you got to do is get a bar of soap really . . . "

"Look pipsqueak! I am in the middle of spying on people right now!" Hissed Prussia angrily as he took out his sword and pointed it at Hre's face. But the boy didn't flinch.

"Says an adult that can't even wash his own hat," mumbled Holy Roma Empire as he started climbing down the tree. Prussia stood up angrily and put his sword away crossed. As Holy Roman Empire slid down the tree and landed safely, Prussia decided to slide down too, till he fell on his face. Hre flinched, that must have really hurt.

"Look , i'll show you I can clean my own hat!" Yelled the angry Prussia. Hre looked uninterested.

"Look, I have to go find my friend and-"

"Oh, you mean you're girlfriend?" Smiled Prussia as he cleaned his cape and shoulders from leaves and dirt. Hre looked nervously at him, blushing.

"H-How-?"

"Its pretty obvious, I was up there for at least 4 hours you know. I saw you two having you're little picnic and playing here with my binoculars. What's her name? She's very adorable."

"H-her name's Italia."

"Ah, I see. So, how long before you two . . . come together as one?" Prussia smiled as he used his index fingers to point at each other.

"W-well . . . I don't-"

"Oh, so you're too shy to ask, huh? Well, lets say we meet right back here and sort out this situation."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll go to Italia and tell her how you feel about her and-"

"N-no! Okay, I'll come," flustered the small boy nervously. Prussia pated his head.

"Good boy. Right here, okay?"

"Yeah."

"And don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay, where is she right now?"

"Uh, she's at the house cleaning."

"Oh, well. Why do you like her?"

"Well, I . . . I-"

"Holy Roman Empire."

"Yes?"

"You've been around for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure she's been around for a long time too, right?"

"Yes."

"Well the, how long is it going to take you to do something?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure there are lots of nations out there that wouldn't mind being with her."

" . . . . . "

"If you don't say or show anything directly that you like her, then she'll never know and some other nation will come in and take her for themselves."

"B-but-"

"You afraid pipsqueak?"

"W-what about you? Have you ever been . . . ?"

"Me? Nope. Any type of partnership will suck the resources and money right out of me. Besides, I'm too handsome and awesome," laughed Prussia. Hre just sighed.

"Well thanks. Maybe I'll see you later," mumbled Hre as he got up. But hten Prussia grabbed him by the hand.

"Wait, I brought us food. Won't you at least eat it?"

"Oh, s-sure," mumbled Hre as Prussia took out a basket from behind himself. Prussia handed him food as the two sat on rocks in the middle of the forest, with nobody nearby.

"Hey, want to try some of my drink? I promise it tastes good," mumbled Prussia as he showed Hre his drink. It smelled sour.

"N-no thanks. It smells terrible."

"Aww c'mon. Its good beer. I always carry some on me."

"Alright. I've never heard of it here," Hre grabbed the large glass cup and started drinking it. Prussia smield deviously as he did.

"Alrgiht, I'm d-" Hre covered his small mouth as he hickuped very loud. (sorry, no idea how its spelled)

"Ah, you like it?"

"Uh, it tastes funny, and my head's hurting," Holy Roman empire grabbed his head, it was starting to throb painfully.

"Hey Holy Roman Empire, are you alright?" Laughed Prussia as he stood up. The small boy nodded trying to keep his balance as he sat. A little while later, he slid off the rock, and as he did, Prussia grabbed him by the collar and laid him on the ground.

"Huh, lasted longer than I thought and you didn't throw up you're first time. Pipsqueak, you're going to love beer when you grow up," laughed Prussia as he put everything away and started walking away.

"Now on to battling Austria~!" Exclaimed Prussia in bliss, but before he did, he heard a little rustling. Hre was moving, trying to reach out to Prussia, but was halfway asleep to know what he was doing. Prussia justs miled and stepped back. He crouched down and pulled Hre's cape over him, so he'd be warm.

"Ah, don't worry Holy Roman Empire, I'm only going to attack Austria. I just love fighting with him," laughed Prussia as he started heading for Austria's office.

Prussia and Austria got into a series of fights all the time. Prussia always wanted more and more territory. But even with Hungary around, Prussia jusr didn't know how to give up. He was consumed by awesomeness.

* * *

"Hey Holy Roman Empire," mumbled Prussia. The two where walking across a river, standing on the rock sas they did so.

"Yes?"

"Why are you with me? I mean, doesn't Austria tell you to stay away from me or something?"

"Oh, because you two have the problem, but I don't have a problem with you."

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, but do you enjoy my company?"

"Yes. I guess so. I'm not very picky."

"Picky?"

"Well some nations don't like being with certain ones. They just don't get along. But with you, you're okay. We share a lot in common."

"Oh, well, thanks. I've never been complimented like that before. Most of my allies just want me for military means, you know?"

"Well, allies should be for culture and exploring new things together, making things better, not to just fight and gain territory."

" -sigh- Yeah," Prussia looked at the small boy ahead of him.

"Hey Hre, but isn't that what you're doing?"

"Well yes. I want to be the greatest nation in the world. Everyone does right? Eveyrone but Italia . . . . "

"Huh, you like her a lot, don't you? How long have you been waiting for her to come around?"

"Its not that way."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I want to be the greatest empire ever, but not if I force her into it. She's diffirent. She loves painting and food and how things look like. I usually take over things and destroy, but she loves to create and see wonderful things."

"Hah, guess if you're going to want someone, might as well be someone diffirent from you so you two won't bore each other."

"I guess," as the two finished crossing the stone pathway across the river, they sat on the grass. It was the same river in the woods. Prussia then started looking thru his bag.

"So did you like the beer?"

"It tastes good I guess."

"Hah, I'd be in big trouble of anybody knew. Good thing you didn't get sick or anything. We're like siblings!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I didn't get sick the first time I tasted it and I was just as small as you. Back when I was a knight! Now you didn't get sick. We have the same strong stomachs made to drink! Familiy's have common traits. So its like we're family!"

"Ah, I see," mumbled Hre as Prussia handed him a sandwhich.

"Hey Hre, did you know I love to fight."

"I can tell."

"Yes well, I was thinking, we'd make a great fighting team. If we teamed up, we'd get so much accomplished."

"But wouldn't we have to work together?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I don't know Prussia."

"But you jsut told me al these things about alliences and-!"

"It wouldn't be fair to some of my allies. You don't get with Austria-san alone. I don't think you two would get along."

"Tch! Whatever, I wasn't interested anyway. Who needs you."

"Prussia, you're so pushy."

"I hate you!"

The two looked at each other with intensity. Then, the two started laughing.

"Me pushy?"

"You hating me?"

The two kept on laughing.

"Ah, its good to know I can tell you 'I hate you' and laugh about it 5 seconds later," mumbled Prussia as he cleaned the tears from his eyes.

"Hey Prussia, I brought you something," mumbled Hre as he pulled something from behind a tree.

"What is it?"

"Its a painting."

"Ah."

Holy Roman Empire took of the cloth tied onto the board and showed his paiting he had made for Prussia too him. Hre stood up, the painting taller that his small body. He held it up for Prussia, resting the bottom of it on the ground as Prussia took one good look at it, the bright morning sun shining on it past the shady blooming trees that rustled with the wind.

"Its beautiful," Prussia mumbled. It was a painting of himself and Hre. Prussia was carrying Hre over his shoulder's, a piggy back ride, the two where smiling. Hre wore Prussia's oversized hat. Their background was the river and trees, the same ones they usualy met around in and ate and talked and hung around.

"It took me a while, I had a dream about us, and so I remember one of the moments, and I realy liked it, and I thought you'd like it too, so I decided to paint it and-"

"How come you're not shy about it?"

"What?"

"Well, usually any man or small boy would kind of not say that so bluntly, you know?"

"Well, I'm comfortable being around with you because I know you'd never say anything to upset me. I trust you Prussia."

" . . . . ," Prussia stared at the little boy surprised as he handed him the painting.

"Hre, I think, you're my first friend."

"R-really? Why do you say that?"

"Because I've never been so touched. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Oh, well, y-you're welcome," mumbled Hre blushing.

"Hey Hre."

"Y-Yes?"

Prussia then picked up the small boy from out of nowhere and placed him over hsi shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm so happy, I've never felt this before!" exclaimed Prussia as he ran around holding the small boy's legs as he ran around the grass. Hre tried his best not to lose balance and tried holding onto his hat, which later fell off.

* * *

"Hey Hre."

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Huh? W-well sure."

"That's good," Prussia mumbled as he exhaled. The two were laying on the grass, looking up at the night sky full of stars. Their arms were crossed behind their heads.

"Hey Hre, since you like me so much, mind calling me brother?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I like you and you like me. I've never been like this with anyone. So, we can be like family because we get so well along and-"

"Stop it."

"H-huh?"

"There's no need to explain. I understand."

"Oh, w-welll . . ."

"Now who's being the blunt one, bruther?" Laughed Hre.

"Hah, yeah."

Calling Prussia 'brother' reassured Prussia that no matter what they did, they would always be family, always get along, always be one. And only Prussia and Holy Roman Empire could ever share this bond.

* * *

**Aww, writing this gave me a little tear. I hope they show a HrexPrussia moment in the anime someday . . .**

**Also, I've been wondering lately. Do more people like the GermanyxItaly pairing or the GermanyxPrussia pairing? I mean sure the GermanyxItaly one is obvious in the storyline, but which do fans _really _prefer the most? Its a question I hope you, the reader, will hopefully answer in a review. :3**


	10. Rides

**Yeah! 3 chapters in one day! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Rides_

"Hey America, when are we going to attack them, like seriously?"

"I don't know France. When they're their weakest!"

"Hey, where's Russia?"

"I don't know, I thought you were looking over him."

"Are you kidding, the guy is freaking scary!"

"Huh, wonder where he is."

America and France looked at Prussia, Germany and Italy from the rooftop of a stand using binoculars. They where spying on the two, but Prussia wasn't sorted into the equation.

"How are we going to get rid of Prussia?"

"Don't worry, Russia's got that covered."

"-sigh- I hope so."

* * *

"Lets get on this one!" Cried Italy as he pointed at a Tunnel shaped ride. It was some scary cave ment to scare people. A ride of terror.

"You actually want to get on this?" Mumbled Germany surprised.

"Yes~! It looks like fun!"

* * *

"Are you okay Italia?"

"Never better," mumbled Italy, who was cradling himself in the small boat. The three sat in a small boat that passed thru a river of goo. They where riding in the 'Terror River' where people purposely go in hopes of proving their bravery, get themselves scared on purpose, or as an attempt to get a frightened girl to cuddle against oneself.

"I knew this was a bad idea," sighed Germany as he held his brow in stress. Prussia, sitting next to Germany, kicked Italy.

"Be brave idiot!" Prussia hissed ever so quietly.

"Sc-scary face . . . ," mumbled Italy. Italy, ever so bravely, sat up on the wooden seat, right across the two siblings as they continued their ride.

"So we just sit here?" Mumbled Germany as he looked around the dark creepy and very unsanitary cave.

"Well, apparently you sit thru these rides and wait for things to jump at you. And you get scared."

"-sigh- Why would Americans build these rides to purposely scare themselves? If they want to scare themselves, they should just open their credit card and cell phone bills," Germany mumbled as he crossed his arms. (so true Germany, so true . . .-.-)

"Hmm, I don't see whats so scary about this. Nothing's popped out yet."

* * *

_5 minutes later~_

"Somebody get us out of here!" The brave Prussia and Italy were now clinging onto Germany's arms, terrified. Things have been popping up from the ceiling and sides behing all the grave and tree props. They were skeletons, gruesome corpses, monsters, terrible actors and singers and mother-in-laws'. (hah ha)

"C'mon you two, their not real," mumbled Germany as the two other nations trembled.

"I'm sorry West, but we're too scared to listen to you."

"-sniff- I want to leave!" Cried Italy.

"If we start a fire, they have to come and get us!" Prussia looked thru his coat. Nothing.

"I took out all you're lighters bruther, I know ho wmuch you like to burn stuff."

"Aww West! Now how am I suppose to rescue us?" Yelled Prussia histerically. Then the two brothers looked over at Italy, his back facing them as he leaned over the boat, crowching down.

"Hey Italia, what are you doi-?" As Germany grabbed Italy's shoulder, the two brothers saw Italy's face covered in the green slime, Italy's hands and face dripped the disgusting goo. The two brothers then, startled, jumped back. Italy was eating it.

"Its okay Italia! We won't run out of the candy I brought on board with us and-!" As Germany shook Italy, he heard the sound of plastic being balled up. Germany, fearing what he'd see, turned around to see Prussia's face covered in sugar and candy wrappers on the floor. Prussia just ate all of the candy, _Germany's _candy. Germany's eye twitched as he let go of Italy and turned around fully to face his brother.

"Bruther how could you? Now we'll have to eat or own leather shoes!" Germany panicked as he shook Prussia by the shoulders ferociouscly. Prussia, his mouth full of candy he tried to chew altogether just cried in horror. Italy kept licking his hands.

"This taste just like candy," mumbled Italy happily, dippin ghis hands into the goo and licking it off as the two brothers in the background panicked.

"Okay, Okay, no need to panic. Just got to stay calm. uh, why are we panicking again?" Asked Germany. Prussia and Italy shrugged.

"Ah, so there's no need to panic, we just got to ride out the rest of this ride? No need to be crazy," mumbled Germany as he crossed his arms.

Then all of a sudden, the boat stopped moving. The two turned to Germany.

"That's okay, i'm sure they've noticed."

Nothing happened, no announcement on the speakers came up that where placed all around the tunnel.

"That's oaky, i'm sure they're working on it."

Italy and Prussia looked at each other, if Germany loses it, then they'll all go in a panic.

"It's okay, we can just paddle our way out of here with our arms."

"West, have you seen our arms? We're too weak. You're the strongets one out of the three of us."

"That's okay then, I'll do it. As long as I can see the path."

Then, the lights, or should I say candles, that illuminated the passage went off. Italy shrieked. His cries filled the whole cave. The two grabbed onto Germany.

"UWA~! It's so scary and dark~!"

"What if a huge snake or bat eats us!"

"Or an army of mice!"

"Or we die of starvation!"

"Calm down!" Yelled Germany. The two nations calmed down.

"Look, I have a flashlight. Prussia, you can point it ahead of the boat while I stand behind it and push it. Italy, since you're hands are already dirty, you can paddle ahead of the boat," Germany mumbled as he rubbedd his head. Germany had just solved their dilema. Until . . .

"The batteries are dead," mumbled Germany as he tried clicking the flashlight on. There was a silence.

"What are we going to do?" Cried out Germany as he now started to panic. His panicking made Italy panic and caused Prussia panic as well. The three held each ohter in panic.

"I came to help," mumbled another person as an arm grabbed the top of Germany's head. The three screamed, feeling the goo drip on them. They scurried onto the oppposite side of the boat, as they heard the unknown person climb onto the boat. Italy and Prussia clung onto Germany.

* * *

**Finally, a predictable outcome . . . . or is it? **


	11. Help

_Chapter 11: Help_

"I came to help. See, I brought a flashlight," the unknown person turned on a flashlight and pointed it at its gooey green face. Which scared Italy and Prussia even more.

"R-Russia?" Mumbled Germany as he stood up towards the man. Italy and Prussia stopped screaming.

"Yes," replied Russia as he handed Germany the flashlight.

"R-Russia?" Exclaimed Prussia terrified as he hid behind Germany.

* * *

"So you actually came to save us?" Germany asked as the four sat in the boat holding flashlights. Russia sat by himself with the other three across from him. Russia had brought an engine to help the boat keep going. He, still dripping with go, sat quietly as he smiled at the three. Russia was the scariest person they'd want to find under these circumstances.

"Yes."

"But I thought Russia was an Allied Power," mumbled Italy as he kept eating the stuff on his hands. Germany smacked Italy's hands away every time Italy tried eating more of the unknown substance.

"Who cares, just get rid of him!" Yelled Prussia as he whispered quietly, avoiding Russia's gaze.

"Oh I am. We're spying on you."

"H-how can you say that with such a straight face?" Mumbled Germany disturbed.

"Its okay, its just America and France. Those two can't do much whithout me. Besides Prussia's here. So we can't have a battle. What were to happen if the three of you died in some deserted ride? I'd much prefer you dying in the snow on my land," Russia smiled. It gave everyone goosebumps.

"S-so you rush in to help us? I hope you don't expect nothing in return," Germany mumbled as he sighed.

"That's alright. I never did this for that reason. All I wish is for you to give me a fight to remember."

"A fight to remember?"

"Yes. Are you three wet? I brought towels in my bag," Russia, from behind, took out a bag and handed the three towels in case they had gotten dirty. After Germany cleaned his head and hands, he started helping Italy clean his hands, face, and shoulders.

"Ow ow ow! M-my hair!" Exclaimed Italy as his single curly hair was being dried with the towel. His face turned pink.

"Just stop moving or it'll come off!" Replied Germany.

"Ow ow ow! It hurts!'" Yelled Italy as he tried pushing Germany away.

"Italia, you're still wet!"

"No no no! It hurts! Stop pulling on it Germany-san~!"

"Quit moving! Its you're fault for dipping you're head in the stuff in the first place!" Yelled Germany as he now pinned Italy down on the plank seat, trying to clean him. Italy though tried pushing Germany from off of himself. Prussia just sighed.

"Those two always like that?" Russia asked. Prussia nodded.

"Ah, they must get along so well. I'd be envious being left out of that," smiled Russia. Prussia then turned again at the two as they kept arguing. His small moments of relief turned back to worry.

_I am envious._

* * *

"Italia, why is you're hair like that?" Asked Holy Roman Empire as the two sat on a small table for lunch. Hungary had built them a small table to sit right besides the backdoor entrance to eat at. They were children afterall.

"Oh, you mean this?" Asked Chibitalia as he pointed to his small curling hair. Hre nodded.

"Do you make it that way?"

"No, its always been like that. Though I don't like it when Hungary touches it when she brushes my hair."

"Oh, why's that?" Asked Hre.

"Oh, because I get this feeling when it is."

"Feeling?"

"Here you two are. I made a strawberry cake," Hungary said as she placed the two small plates on the table. The white frosting was topped off with strawberry and the inside had pieces of strawberry too.

"Oh, its good Hungary-san!" Replied Chibitalia. Hungary stood outside, leaning against the wall aside the two.

"Thanks, I just learned how to make it. Though were running out of dough for cake mix. Chibitalia, would you fetch some later at the grocery market?"

"Ye-"

"I'll go too," replied Hre looking at Hungary, "t-the bag might be too heavy so I c-can help Italia carry it and-"

"Sure, you can go too Holy Roman Empire," laughed Hungary. It was pretty obvious to her that Hre liked Italia. You'd almost have to be blind not to see it.

* * *

"Aww, aren't they cute?"

"That's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

"That's so sweet!"

A group of old, gussied up ladies sat in a cafe near the sidewalk were Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire walked through town. The two had caught much attention from the women and young girls as they walked. It might have been because Hre was holding Chibitalia's hand. His face was all red.

"Holy Roman Empire, why are you holding my hand?" Asked Chibitalia curiously turning to him. Hre let go.

"I-If you want I can let go! I thought you might get lost from my sight and wander off somewhere and-!" Chibitalia grabbed Hre's hand again.

"Its okay, I won't wander off especially from you Holy Roman Empire."

Hre felt his face turn even more red. He felt his heart racing.

"It is you're first time in the market, so you're probably really scared to be seperated. But don't worry! I won't let go!" Smiled Chibitalia. Hre's heart dropped. He felt embarressed now. Not only did Chibitalia think he was scared, but she felt obligated now to hold his hand. Hre could only sigh at this misunderstanding.

* * *

"Okay, thank you! Come again!" Waved the old baker from his counter as Chibitalia reached for the high counter to grab the change, his small head barely reaching. Hre was busy placing the big sack of dough on the red wagon he had rolled in with them to help with the bag. As the two started to walk back on the sidewalk again, Hre pulling the wagon and still holding Chibitalia's hand, he felt Chibitalia pull at a direction away from where they were heading.

"Look Holy Roman Empire, paints!" Squealed Chibitalia in delight as he pressed his small hands against the window were a wide assortment of paints, boards, paper, pencils, etc. were on display.

"Lets go inside," mumbled Hre seeing how happy Chibitalia was at seeing them. Hre placed the small wagon on the footsteps of the store as they entered. An old man with a funny whit hat sat there, painting something in the middle of the store.

"W-what do you want Italia?" Hre mumbled nervously as he stood besides the open doorway. Chibitalia was too busy looking at the old man working on his painting. Curious now, Hre walked besides Chibitalia too see what the old man was painting. It was a beautiful landscape of some kind with a field of flowers and in the background trees and a cloudless sky. In a far distance in the middle of the field two people stood. Hre tried squinting to see who they where, but was unable to see them clearly. All he could see was that one wore green and the other wore blue.

"Sir, who are those people?" Asked Hre as he tugged at the man's paint dirty apron he wore on his waist. The man turned down to look at the two small children.

"Ah! I don't know."

"Then how come you're painting them?" Asked Chibitalia.

"Ah, it was a vision I had. When I have visions I paint them. I can see what's going to happen in the future."

"In the future? This looks like the field behind Austria's house," mumbled Hre.

"Why yes it does. On my way home yesterday I had a vision about two people in a field, so I decided to paint them before I forget."

"Isn't this one missing something?" Asked Chibitalia as he pointed at the painting.

"Oh, yes! I forgot to paint in one of their hair!" Exclamied the man as he dipped his brush into a light soft yellow. As the old man kept working, some of it accidently splashed onto Chibitalia's hair and face

"I-Italia, some got on you're hair and face," mumbled Hre as he tugged on Chibitalia's sleeve.

"Uwa, I can't see it. Holy Roman Empire, will you wipe it off for me please?" Asked Chibitalia. The man then handed Hre a small white wet cloth. a little far away from the painting old man, Hre started wiping off the yellow paint from Chibitalia's face, holding his head as he did so so as not to rub too hard. Hre's face went a little red.

"Ow ow ow! It hurts."

"S-sorry. But you shouldn'd stand so close in the first place. Here, let me clean you're hair now," mumbled Hre. Chibitalia pulled down his white scarf from his head as Hre dried the paint from his hair. As he finished, he started for the small curly hair Chibitalia had.

"D-does it hurt?" Asked Hre as he dried it delicately. Chibitalia shook 'no', his small pale face now red, which made Hre's face grow even more red.

"Ahh, n-not so fast," mumbled Chibitalia.

"S-sorry," uttered Hre.

"Hah ha! You two don't move! This'll make a great painting!" Exclaimed the old man as he, with a new white board and facing the two, repeatedly glanced at the two from beyond the board and paints. The two smal nations stood still as the old man kept painting. Hre noticed all the wonderful paintings covering all the walls in the store. Chibitalia stood still as he too stared in awe at all the beautiful artwork.

* * *

"Sorry for you're little friend's hair. Here's some paint and boards on the house! And another thing, take these two paintings with you!" Exclaimed the old man as he handed the now dry painting of Hre and Chibitalia and the two strangers on the field. Hre looked up at the man confused.

"But who are they?" asked Hre in confusion.

"Why you should know better than anyone!" Laughed the old man. Hre just stared at the paintng confused then at the old man as he placed the objects on the wagon. Chibitalia sat on the bag of dough eating a cookie from a small transparent plastic bag waiting for the old man to finish placing evrything carefully at the back part o fthe wagon.

"But I don't," mumbled Hre.

"You will eventually," mumbled the old man. as Hre started pulling the wagon down the sidewalk, the old man called out form behind, "those are so you will remember! You're going to forget everything so might as well have something to remember things by!"

Hre tunred back at the man confused and waved bye as Chibitalia cried out 'thank you'.

_Remeber? What am I going to forget?_

* * *

"No Hungary! Don't brush my hair!" Yelled a dressed up Chibitalia jsut coming from the shower with dry but unbrushed hair. Hungary chased the small boy around the room.

"But you have to be brushed Italia!" Yelled Hungary. She didn't understand why Chibitalia hated being brushed so much. Hre then started walking through the hallway leading to the bathroom, till he heard al the commotion in the room. he peaked inside, where Chibitalia was jumpin gon the bed, tyring to avoid Hungary. The two turned around, noticing him.

"Holy Roman empire, brush my hair!" Cried out Chibitalia as he ran up to Hre and grabbed onto him. Hre's face went red. Hungary noticed and decided to hand over Hre the brush.

"Uh, sure," mumbled Hre as Chibitalia took out his small wooden stool so Hre can start brushing his hair.

A little while later, Hungary peeked inside the room, where she saw Chibitalia's and Hre's face completely red as Hre brushed the small curly hair. Hungary just laughed.

* * *

Later at night, the two small nations sat in Hre's room reading. Hre was reading Chibitalia a fairytail as he sat on his bed and Chibitalia on his small wooden stool, eating cake. The small room was lighten up by a candle, where the iluminating light shinnned on the two paintings that hung on Hre's walls.

* * *

**That'd be awesome! :D**


	12. Building Tension

**Okay, so I like re-watched all the episodes so far to remind me of everything that's happned so far. damn, chibitalia and holy roman emprie are so cute~!**

**Oh, for yaoi fans, I apologize for not having any yaoi in these recent chapters. But just wait, the yaoi action is coming right up x3! And also I apolagize for the spelling errors.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 12: Building Tension_

"Hey West, how old is you're house?" Asked Prussia as he finished eating. Germany cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

"Um, I don't really know. Austria got it built for me or something. He says it used to belong to an ally of his."

"An ally?"

"Yes. He left some things in the house though. Especially in the attic. I'm going to have to clean it out some day."

"AH! Well hey West, why don't I help you clean out one day? You should make room for other things you're going to get."

"Guess I should get rid of old clutter."

"Yeah, who knows what you have in there."

" . . . . yeah."

* * *

"Okay, you're clean," mumbled Germany as he got up from on top of Italy, " and stop eating that stuff, it'll make you sick."

"Okay Germany. Are we almost out?"

Russia, finishing cleaning his face and clothes, took out a piece of paper out of his sleeve.

"We should hit a waterfall right about now. Then we'll fall into a river full of dead corpses and a fog that makes you blind and unable to see anything in front of you," smiled Russia. The other three looked at him mortified. Germany sighed as he turned to look at Prussia, whom had his whole body tilted over the boat's edge, with an arm out touching the river of green goo. He seemed down.

"Bruther, what's wrong?" Asked Germany as he moved Prussia's shoulder. Prussia didn't move. He kept staring at the goo.

_I'd be envious being left out of that._

_Hmph, now West and Italia are 'that'? Why can't he understand what i've been trying to tell him? I'm here trying to forget I just practically confessed to you but you just sit there and not think twice about what I just said to you. Why must you be so hard headed West?_

"Maybe you made Prussia mad Germany," Russia replied smiling. Germany looked over at Russia uneasy. Russia's smiling face made him nervous now.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he feels left out," replied Russia. Germany's eyes widened, so did Prussia's. Italy looked over at Germany's face nervously, feeling this tension arising.

"B-bruther, is that true?" Asked Germany now turning back at Prussia, who's back still faced the three of them. Prussia didn't move. He was still in shock.

_Am I so easy to read? _

Prussia clenched his teeth.

_How come Russia sees right thru me, but West cannot? _

This made Prussia feel more frustrated.

_He beat me because I told him I loved you, West. But tell me West, what about Italy?_

Germany covered his mouth, remembering his dream he had with Prussia. The dream where Prussia was brutally beaten because of Russia's jealousy.

"Germany, what's wrong?" Mumbled Italy, pulling on Germany's sleeve. Russia closed his eyes, still smiling.

"Germany, hand over Prussia," Russia commanded as he stood up, his pipe coming out of his sleeve and smiling cooldy now, like he always has. Germany and Italy, both shocked, looked at Russia's face. Prussia slowly turned to look at Russia. Russia grabbed Prussia's shoulder.

"Germany betrayed me, so now I get to make him misreable," replied Russia.

Germany's boss had been friends with Russia's boss. But one day, after they made a deal, Germany's boss broke his end of the deal over territory and took all of it for himself, which made Russia's boss jealous. In return, it seems Russia will take some of Germany, or Prussia I should say, the East side of Germany, with him.

Prussia kicked off Russia hand as he stumbled backwards onto Germany. It seems the Allied Powers were making their move after all. Russia started walking towards the three nations. Russia laughed a little as he pulled his pipe up high. He was not afraid of these odds.

"P-Prussia!" Italy grabbed Prussia tightly as the boat started to tilt downwards. It was going down the waterfall. Germany snatched out of his trance and grabbed the two smaller nations as they fell. Germany, keeping one eye open, tried to locate Russia. He was gone.

* * *

"You two go hide! I'll call Japan right away!" Called out Germany as the three got out of the boat and into the sidewalk. The three were somewhat wet, wet enough to catch a cold in the cold night now. Germany took out his radio from his coat as the three ran down the crowded amusement park. Italy held onto Prussia's sleeve, leading him and Germany pushing Prussia from behind to keep on running and not look back.

"Ah, so Russia was doing his job," mumbled America has he ate his burger. France just sighed as he stood up. America watched the three nations run down the sidewalk they guarded.

"Hmph, to think he was the one who sent those tickets to Prussia in the first place. Guess he was right about Prussia automaticly invitng Germany to come with brilliant!"

"After this im going to challenge him into 'im better than you' fight!"

"Ah America, you're always trying to be the best."

"Hey, do you see Russia anywhere?" France turned on a radio that sat besides America.

"Russia, where are you? Russia? The radio he had must have gotten wet," mumbled France. America just sighed.

"Great, this'll just delay the battle."

"Hey, where'd they go?" Asked France. America tried looking at all directions with the binoculars.

"Darn it, we lost them!" America yelled.

* * *

"Germany, come with us," Italy asked as he and Prussia got inside a small cart, the carts for ferris wheels except the seats where in these enclosed egg shelled carts.

"No, I have to contact Japan and-"

"West do it in here. I, I have to ask you and Italia something."

"Look bruther, can't this wait? The Allied powers are making their big move and Russia just tried to-"

"I KNOW!" Yelled Prussia. Germany and Italy silently looked at him. Prussia, avoiding both of their gazes. Germany's face went red; he knew what this was probably about.

* * *

"Thank you Japan," replied Germany as he closed his radio device. The three sat in the ferris wheel as it turned. Germany sat besides Italy, Prussia across from the two nervously playing with his thumbs. Italy was just all confused by this.

"S-so, I wanted to ask you two a question," Prussia mumbled nervously, avoiding eye contact still.

"Yes?" Both replied.

"D-do you . . . . .are you two . . . . -?"

_Italy comes first._

_Set us both aside, what do _you _want?_

_Because you're my bruther._

Prussia couldn't figure out what Germany was asking him. He felt so unwanted. Here these two nations are, in good relations with each other, and here he comes dragging them down. How could Germany let himself be outdone by Russia in reading his feelings? Germany doesn't even know he's been outdone! At this thought, Prussia became angry. So, he decided to do the one thing he could only think of doing; get Germany to confess instead of himself.

"West, you like Italia very much?" Germany flinched back at this. Italy looked up to Germany's odd reaction. Germany covered his mouth with one hand, hoping to cover the blushing he was being overwhelmed with.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What about you Italia. Do you like my brother a lot?"

"Of course!" Replied Italy, unaware of teh serious manner.

"Italia, do you love my brother, in the way a guy loves a girl? You know, like lovers," asked Prussia nervously. He flincehd at asking this question, knowing it hurts him and his brother to say and let alone ask.

"What?" Asked Italy confused," y-you mean like two people in love?" Prussia nodded. Italy looked directly at Germany's face, which made Germany want to cover his face more. He moved backwards, as far away as he could from Italy. His gaze burning into Germany's flustered face.

"I . . . I don'think so," mumbled Italy. The two brothers looked at Italy shocked. Germany felt his heart drop, Prussia felt so overwhelmed with a feeling of regret. He stared at Germany's face and how it had changed from nervous to . . . . being let down?

"There's this one person that I really liked. And I don't know what happened to him."

"H-him?" Asked Prussia. Prussia then looked back again at Germany's face, it hadn't changed but, it looked hurt now, like he wanted to just run off, but couldn't.

"B-but, then why are you always so chummy with Germany and-?"

"He's my friend. But I feel like we're closer. He protects me so much as much as I want to help and forgives me for everything. Its like no matter what I do, we'll always be okay with each other."

At saying this, Prussia remembered something similar . . . .

* * *

-flashback-

_"Ah, its good to know I can tell you 'I hate you' and laugh about it 5 seconds later," mumbled Prussia as he cleaned the tears from his eyes._

_"Hey Prussia, I brought you something," mumbled Hre as he pulled something from behind a tree._

_"What is it?"_

_"Its a painting."_

_"Ah."_

_Holy Roman Empire took of the cloth tied onto the board and showed his paiting he had made for Prussia too him. Hre stood up, the painting taller that his small body. He held it up for Prussia, resting the bottom of it on the ground as Prussia took one good look at it, the bright morning sun shining on it past the shady blooming trees that rustled with the wind._

_"Its beautiful," Prussia mumbled. It was a painting of himself and Hre. Prussia was carrying Hre over his shoulder's, a piggy back ride, the two where smiling. Hre wore Prussia's oversized hat. Their background was the river and trees, the same ones they usualy met around in and ate and talked and hung around._

_"It took me a while, I had a dream about us, and so I remember one of the moments, and I realy liked it, and I thought you'd like it too, so I decided to paint it and-"_

_"How come you're not shy about it?"_

_"What?"_

_"Well, usually any man or small boy would kind of not say that so bluntly, you know?"_

_"Well, I'm comfortable being around with you because I know you'd never say anything to upset me. I trust you Prussia."_

_" . . . . ," Prussia stared at the little boy surprised as he handed him the painting._

_"Hre, I think, you're my first friend."_

_"R-really? Why do you say that?"_

_"Because I've never been so touched. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."_

_"Oh, well, y-you're welcome," mumbled Hre blushing._

_"Hey Hre."_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_Prussia then picked up the small boy from out of nowhere and placed him over hsi shoulders._

_"W-what are you doing?"_

_"I'm so happy, I've never felt this before!" exclaimed Prussia as he ran around holding the small boy's legs as he ran around the grass.

* * *

_

"Its like we're family or something, brothers," smiled Italy. Prussia just stared, not able to say anything about Italy's words. How could he not realize he was just stabbing Germany repeatedly over and over again? Prussia became angry.

"I'm sure Germany understands. Germany doesn't care, right Germany?" Asked Italy as he turned to look at Germany's face. Prussia then stomped out of his seat, closed his eyes tightly, clenched his fists right besides his sides.

"Stop it Italia!" Yelled Prussia. The two nations looked at him.

"B-brothers never upset each other. No matter what they do, they always get over it and forgive each other. They are above everyone else. Nobody else can compare to family! We help each other out and are always truthful to each other. W-we always get along and put them above everyone else, even ourselves. We older brothers protect and guide the little brothers! How dare you, Italia, compare yourself to a brother? H-how dare I also torment and twist my own brothers's feelings just because I'm upset? I'm . . . . I'm sorry West! I asked that on purpose because I wanted to know! I know that deep down you really like Italia that way, Italia is just too thick headed to see that. And you Italia, nobody can ever be West's brother but me! B-but you and him aren't just friends, y-you two share something deeper than that . . . . . ."

Prussia looked away from the two now. Italy and Germany just kept looking at him. Then, Prussia covered his face with his hands as he started to cry a little.

_Italy comes first._

_Shouldn't I be happy that he called me bruther?_

_I have a brother._

_Because you're my brother._

_West, you also come first for me . . . . I'll put everything aside for you . . . ._

"W-what are you doing bruther?" Mumbled Germany finally breaking the silence. Prussia rubbed his eyes and looked down to him.

"I . . . I-," Before Prussia could finish, his brother then got up and held him in a tight embrace.

"Its okay bruther, I know what you're trying to do," mumbled Germany. Prussia calmed his breathing down as he hugged Germany back.

_W-what should I do? _

_"_P-Prussia, are you angry with me?" Mumbled Italy timidly after being yelled at. Prussia shook his head 'no' and waved Italy to come over too. Italy happily stood up only to be pulled by Prussia into the embrace as well.

"C-can we stop now?" Germany mumbled, his face completely red. So they did and sat back down in their seats.

"You know what this means?" Asked Prussia as he crossed his legs and arms. The two nations shook their head.

"We can have a three way and it'd be totally awesome," laughed Prussia. Germany and Italy's faces turned red as they turned their heads the opposite way from each other.

"B-bruther! W-we aren't that 'okay' with things," mumbled Germany embarressed.

"I know I know, I was just mentioning it so you two would get used to the idea. It wouldn't be too bad, would it? I mean-"

"Uhm, I wanted to ask a question too," mumbled Italy as he meekly raised his hand for the two brothers. The two looked at him.

"Uh, sure."

"D-do any of you know who Holy Roman Empire is?" Asked Italy as he played with his index fingers. The two nations looked at him and shrugged.

"Never heard of that nation before," mumbled Germany. Prussia sat back trying to think hard. Where had he heard that name before.

"Where'd you hear that name Italia? That must be one of the older lost nations that-"

"I had a dream about him."

Germany sat silently turned to Italy. A dream about a nation?

_There's this one person I really liked. I don't know what happened to him._

"I-is it the nation you don't know?" Asked Germany.

"Yes. I think I know him from somewhere."

"W-well then, after this whole mess is over, we'll go research this 'Holy Roman Empire' guy!" Exclaimed Germany.

"Really? That's Germany!" Replied Italy. As the two discussed ways to research this character, Prussia still sat on the opposite side wondering about the name.

Where have I heard that name before?

Russia, meanwhile, stood standing on the steps to get in the ride as the cart the three nations were in went round and round the ride. He smiled at all the new information he had just received as he picked out his radio from his sleeve, his scarf and coat fluttering silently in the dark night.

"America, I'm taking Prussia."

* * *

**That'd be so cool if Russia stood on a ride that went up so high without no fear whatsover! :D**


	13. Realizing

_Chapter 13: Realizing_

"Thank you Japan for bringing us home," mumbled Germany as the four walked up to Germany's porch.

"You're welcome. I never expected them to make a move now of all times."

"Wow Japan, these invisible cloaks are awesome!" Cried out Prussia. Japan had handed them each a cloak that make the wearer invisible.

"J-just don't let America know or he'll start getting competitive again . . . ," mumbled Japan nervously as Germany unlocked the door. The four walked in and handed Japan the cloaks.

"Hey Japan, do you know anything about Holy Roman Empire?" Asked Italy. Japan thought for a second.

"I don't recall. All I know is that its a nation from long ago."

"Oh," mumbled Italy as he sat on the couch dissapointed. Germany saw this and after locking his doors and windows, he sat besides Italy on the couch. He scooted over as he blushed a little.

"L-look Italia, if you want to know so much, maybe there some books in my attic that has some informantion. Austria said the person that used to live here was from long ago, so there shoul dbe information he left behin dfrom his time," asked Germany as he rubebd the back of his neck a little flustered.

"Really?"

"Well yes, I promised you i'd help you find out, right?"

"Yey!" Squealed Italy as he hugged Germany hurredly and then ran off somewhere.

"What did you tell him?" asked Japan as he carried a brown cardboard box.

"I promised him i'd help him find out about this nation."

"You mean the one he liked?"

Germany's face turned red," yes. How'd you-?"

"He talks about him all the time. Except he never mention his name till now. He'd tell me about all the things he did with this boy in a black hat and cape and dreams he would have after you."

"A-after me?"

"Yes. It seems that after he had dreams of you, the one's with this Holy Roman Empire fellow would come up as well."

Germany's face went even more red. Italy having dreams about him and this nation?

"Don't worry Germany-san."

"H-huh?"

"You look worried. Everything's going to be fine with you two."

"I-i'm still confused . . . . ."

"I seem to recall he said 'liked'," smiled Japan as he walked away. Germany just stared as Japan walked away into the kitchen, leaving Germany alone.

_Liked? Like he used to like him and not anymore or that . . . . he likes someone else now?_

Germany reclined back into the sofa, letting his head rest on the soft, leather material. He closed his eyes. So much had happened in one night. Is it like an omen or something? He breathed in and out, trying to relax. A lot of work was ahead of them, ahead of _him_.

Behind him, on the stairs, sat Prussia watching every bit of it. He was eating some bread, picking out small pieces for his small bird Gilbird who sat on his left knee.

_Ah West, you might not like me in that way and think so much of things, but oh how you care about Italia. You think so much into what Italia says and does, its so obvious you have the feelings for him, but when will you open your mouth to speak? Are you afraid of rejection? That must be it._

Prussia got up and sat across from Germany on the other sofa being as quiet as he could not to disturb his stressed brother.

"West, you're okay, right?" Asked Prussia.

"Just a lot of work. Japan is setting up phones as we speak to communicate with the other nations and for-"

"No, I meant emotionaly."

"Oh," Germany sat up and nervously looked away from Prussia.

"Why won't you look me in the eye?"

"Because of all those things you said. It made me nervous."

"I'm sorry West. I shouldn't have said all those things. I should have just kept it to myself and-"

"No, its okay. I kind of guessed you wanted to say something like that. Except I never said anything. I'm sorry bruther, you're the one who said everything in fear of being rejected. You must have felt like you have. I'm sorry I wasn't being understanding."

"Nah West, its statements like that that make me not want to tell you things because you'll say sissy stuff like that." The two laughed.

"Anyways West, what's the situation between you and Italia? Not going to tell your big brother?"

Germany looked away nervously, " t-there's nothing to say. Nothing at all."

Then the two heard a loud thud coming from upstairs.

"Italia, what happened?" Yelled Germany.

"A mountain of boxes fell on me."

Germany sighed aand started to walk up the stairs to help Italy from under some boxes Italy tried getting down. Prussia made himself more comfortable and went for pulling down all the curtains. As he made his way around the whole living room, he made his way to the door, where on the carpet, he saw an envelope. It had come thru the mail slot on the door. And just recently. Prussia decided to read it. What harm could it do? As he sat back down on the couch and turned the envelope around, he saw that his name was written on it. It was the only thing written on the outside. "PRUSSIA" in big bold letters. **PRUSSIA**.

"Oh, must be from France or something," Prussia mumbled. he decided to tear it open and read.

* * *

"What did Russia say?" asked France as America slowly put the radio down.

"France," mumbled America with a serious voice.

"Yes?"

"He's taking Prussia."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Look, we have no problem with Prussia. So if Russia does do something, he's on his own. He'll be kicked out of the Alllied Powers."

"We should just leave him alone America."

"No. If Russia does something on his own, he's an enemy as well."

"But-"

"Look, he's taking Prussia. We're taking Germany and the others down, not holding or gaining anything for ourselves."

"Oh Russia . . . . ."

* * *

"Italy, I told you we'd look but lets do it some other time. Right now we have to come up with a plan to-"

"But Germany, I really want to find out about him. I feel like time is running out."

"S-same here. Well, then lets start with these boxes."

Italy had went into an empty room, where there was a closet leading to the attic. Only the entry way was covered by boxes, which Italy had tried getting out of the way.

"Yes, hello Austria? Germany asked me to call you."

"Where is Germany?" asked Austria thru the phone.

"Who is it?" Asked Hungary as she walked thru Austria's office.

"Its Japan calling for Germany. It seems they were ambushed by Russia."

"-so you see whe've come into Germany's house soon after. Right now Germany's going to talk to his boss thru the phone and I shall call mine and see what our next move is."

"Ah, I see. Where is Germany and Italy?"

"Oh, they are upstairs looking some information up. This 'Holy Roman Empire' person."

Austria then twitched,"H-Holy Roman Empire? Why is that?"

"Italia is interested. Something wrong?"

"Yes. You three should be planning something right now, not looking up some old nation."

"Well Austria-san, i'll be sure to tell them."

"Thank you. Call if anything else comes up."

"Yes sir." Austria hung up the phone and rubbed his head in a stress like manner.

"What is it?" Asked Hungary handing Austria some water.

"Its Italia, he's remembering Holy Roman Empire."

"Oh. Do you want me to go over there and stop him from fin-"

"I don't know. its about time he finds out what happened to him, right?"

* * *

_Germany doesn't care about you. It is obvious he puts Italy before you. Why do you keep putting up with him?_

_You hide what you really feel. If you tel him and he just doesn't seem to get it, you just put it aside and pretend like you never said anything_

_in hopes to keep everything 'okay'. Why do you do this to yourself I ask? Why must you let Germany decide?_

_I think you, Prussia, aren't being supported. Germany is clearly not taking you're feelings to much consideration._

_Prussia, he loves Italia. There's not doubt about it. But you have nobody as close as Germany, that is why you don't want to lose him._

_You love both Italia and Germany, and yet they both hurt you. Why must you let this go on? You are so naive. The three of you are._

_Face it, you've been rejected. Germany can do fine without you. After all, you said it yourself. Seeing as I notice all of this, I only see it fair_

_that I take you for myself. Do all you want. Show them this letter. But I know you won't. Because you love Germany, and you'd put him ahead _

_of everything, even you're own safety, you're own 'happiness' and you can't stand the idea of those two being together, right? _

_You saw his reaction, he didn't even try pulling you back, Italy did though. He doesn't care if he hesitates._

_I'll be coming for you, Prussia. So might as well tell him everything now, what do you have to lose? I'm capable of destroying all_

_of you, Prussia. So go on and confess to him. And do not cry, because someone out there does want you as an ally._

_-Russia_

Prussia could not believe what he was reading just now. He couldn't tell anybody about it. He couldn't show it to anyone. Because Russia knew he would never do anything to harm Germany, and now . . . he had to confess to Germany. Because if he doesn't do it now, he never will have the chance to. He knows how Russia is, and now . . . . there's only one thing to do. Go to Germany, and confess _everything_.

* * *

"Hey Germany look! I found a book full of pictures!" Said Italy as he shoved Germany an old book with pcitures and paper sticking out of them. The two sat on the floor in the empty room, looking thru the boxes and trying to find something useful that would help them in the search.

"W-what's wrong Germany? You seem in pain."

"Nothing, just a headache. Lookign thru all these old boxes makes my head hurt," mumbled Germany as he bragged the book Italy held to him. Then their hands touched, one over the other. Germany felt an overwhelming warmth inside of him. Like everything was okay, which was not. But that's what made this feeling so pleasant.

"Ah! Germany-san! You're hands is so sweaty!" Yelled Italy as he pulled awy. Germany's face turned red as he dried it on his coat.

"S-sorry." He felt so embarressed. Before he could start looking at the inside of the book, he put it down besides him and got up.

"Where are you going? Did I say something rude?" Asked Italy. Germany just smiled as he held his head with one hand.

"No. Just a migrain. I'm going to go get medicine, okay?" Said Germany as he waved by, going for the door. Then he felt somebody pull on his pants.

"Don't leave me alone Germany. Can I bring you the medicine? I do want to find out but now is now, and you exist now, so I should help you before I help myself."

Germany stared at Italy surprised. He sounded so mature.

"Nah, its okay. My legs are numb anyway."

As Germany tried walking out now, Italy held on tight to his right leg.

"Italia, please, get back to the books. Why don't you leave me be?"

"Because I want to spend as much time with you as possible! What Prussia said was true. I need to love you more!"

_I-Is that what you got out of Prussia's rant? _

"Look Italia, he didn't say that you needed to love me more, h-he-" Germany couldnt help blushing from Italy's outrageous comments. Germany just gave up and pulled Italy off his leg.

"Now you stay here while I go get medicine," mumbled Germany as he held the doorknob from the outside. Italy just turned away.

"Fine," Italy mumbled, being let down.

"Hey Italia, i'll bring you something upstairs, how about it?" Germany said, feeling guilty.

"Yey! Some milk!" Cheered Italy, now happy. Germany smiled.

"Sure."

As Germany left, Italy started again for the books. He figured the oldest and dustiest books had to have Holy Roman Empire in it. As he opened the one he had tried handing to Germany, he noticed there was a small strap on it. It was a very small old book. Italy patted the dust off. It was some sort of old, brown, leather diary of sorts. Italy thought it loked interesting, so he decided to unstrap and open it. Inside where entries, lots of them. He picked a random page. It looked like a small child's handwriting.

"_Today, Italia made me some came she got help with Hungary. It was very delicious. She had picked the fruit along with me in the garden I keep out__ back and told me they were for eating, but she never told me she was going to make a cake. I had told her that morning I had been craving it, but to think she actually baked it for me. She's very nice. I wonder how I should repay her?"_

_In the next page~_

_"Today, I asked Italia to help me learn how to paint. ever since that visit to the paint shop, or whatever its called, I've been interested in it because Italia loves to paint and everything about it, so, i thought, why not learn it? She grabbed my hand in the middle of it. My face got all warm again like every time I see her or hear her voice. She has the sweetest voice. I should tell her. I didn't like the painting, the rabbit's foot was off. But Italia said it was okay for a begginer. I believe her. She's very honest."_

_In the next page~_

_"Me and knight where outside today playin gbyt he river. I knwo I'm not suppose to play with him, now that we're enemies and all says Austria, but I do because He is very nice and sweet though sometimes loud. But an okay loud. He's very funny and social and likes doings all these sorts of things. either taht or he just likes to hear himself talk. I wonder if he'd get along with Italia?"_

_In the next page~_

_"I made Italia cry. She pricked her finger with a wooden bucket and got a small cut on her small pale hand. So I cleaned it by puting alchohol on it. She didn't like it because it made her hurt. I feel really bad now. So I pricked my finger and put some alchohol onit, and showed Italia that it made me hurt too, but she yelled at me and told me not to do that. She could see it made me feel bad. So I was hurting more now. But she said she felt guilty now, so we were even. So I was happy. But she told me not to take all the blame and do dangerous things. I promised her I wouldn't. Later we held hands, the same one's we got pricked. My left and her right. It felt nice."_

_These are all of him writng about me?_ Asked Italy. He skipped to the very first page. On there, there where some intials. "H.R.E." Italy skipped to the first entry.

"Ive never felt liek writing before, but, I have something too now. When somebody writes, its because they want to put all their thoughts they can never say alound on paper, but also to one day in the future to read again and look back. I'd like to do that too. I never really had anything to write about, till today I came home to see a small cute girl sweeping. It seems Austria was in a war, and one Italia. Ive heard of her. I used to fight over her and her other brother with France and the others. Now she lives with us working. She has the prettiest, most lit up face. Her brown reddish hair is so beatiful and even. Except for that one curly hair. Its rather odd, but I like how it looks. She is very nice and cute. She wears a little maid girl's clothes with a white bandana and sweeps all day long. I wonder if she ever gets a break. I wonder if she misses her brother or grandfather. I know I would. I should make her feel at home and help around with more chores now. What if something heavy falls on her or something scratches her? I wouldn't want her to cry. Seeing her at my house makes me so happy. I hope she decides to join me someday, that'd make me really happy."

Then at the bottom, a small piece of paper was taped on. It was a picture of this small "Italia". The author must have drawn it and taped it on later on aftre this entry. It could explain why it was drawn so wonderfully. Turning the page, there was another picture taped on the back. There was no entry. he tapped drawing of a young man wearing some fancied up uniform with a cape and hat in a powerful stance. At the bottom it said " Prussia".

Italy couldn't believe what he was reading. This Holy Roman Empire talked about both Prussia and him. Italy then turned to the last entry. Only about 3/4 thru of the pages. His last entry ever.

_"I made Prussia angry. He didn't like me being around Italia so much, and I guess out of jealousy declared war within my own empire against me. I should have paid more attention to him and not talked so much about Italia around him. Italia doesn't mind Prussia, except that I know Prussia scares Italia. He is taller and bigger than us. He beat up Austria, but then again Hungary beat him up. He doesn't want to admit it but he doesn't like me being a lot with Italia. But I thought he did, considereing he always tries to talk me into asking Italia to be with me. He's very complicated. Nobody can see that. Everyone thinks he's some big show off that wants everything. But I don't. I have to tell Prussia I'm sorry. Tomorrow I have to leave, because he told Austria me and him where friends secretely. So Austria can't have me around the house anymore. I have to say goodbye to Italia. I wonder if she'll cry? I might want to cry seeing her cry. She's so cute. I don't want to upset her. Tomorrow, i'll tell her how I feel about her. I love Italia, and I hope my feelings will never change, no matter how much time passes. Italia, if you happen to read this, please know that I love you and I always have since I first saw you. Hopefuly the battle goes good and I return to see you again soon. If not, one day I hope to. Italia, I love you . . . . _

_note: when I come back, i can start writing about the two of us being together and hope to paint as many pictures of you like I've always had._

_-Holy Roman Empire "_

* * *

Holy Roman Empire loved Italy very much, and now Italy knows that. He remembers the small boy with blue eyes, blond hair, black hat and cape. They were always together as much as they could be and did all sorts of things. He remembers kissing the boy and being happy to learn that Holy Roman Empire loved him back. Then, it hit him.

_I made Prussia angry._

_He declared war._

_Out of jealousy._

Italy closed his eyes, remebering his dream.

_If you want something really badly you fight for it, right?_

_You're the most important thing to me. Conquering the world means nothing if I don't have you._

_I've always loved you._

_Win the fight over me Italia._

_You hold Germany back, Italia._

_He loves me more._

_We hold a special bond nobody can ever come in between. _

_Italia, do you have feelings for West?_

Italy snapped out of his daydreaming.

_If Holy Roman Empire came into war with Prussia and hasn't written since, does this mean . . . Prussia destroyed Holy Roman Empire?_

All these dreams and memories . . . .

_" . . . . Austria . . "_

_" . . . Prussia . . ."_

Those three must know what happened to Holy Roman Empire . . . .

"I have to find out what happened to Holy Roman Empire . . . . "

* * *

**Sorry, had to write it all in a rush. Can't wait for the explanation and connecting things together even more. **


	14. Finding Out

**Heard their voices in english the other day, well most of the main ones anyway. They sound pretty good. Its the bashing of 'inaccurate' voices that some fans talk about that gets on my nerves. Im sure the Funimation people do their best for the english hetalia dubs. Please fans, don't insult any dubs, the companies try their best. :)**

**Lets just all agree to attack as fans that they haven't come out with lots and lots of wonderful merchendise for them yet. URA~! :D**

**Please excuse the bad grammar once again, thank you for reading. **

* * *

_Chapter 14: Finding Out_

_"_Yes, thank you. I'll be sure to inform you of anything new." Japan hung up another black phone. There were about 8 of them sitting on the chicken table. He sat there giving out information and calls to their own allies and bosses. He turned around to see Germany walk in.

"Another headache?" Asked Japan as the phones stopped ringing. Germany opened a cabinet and took out a bottle of medicine.

"Yes. I always get them trying to remember things," mumbled Germany as he took out two pills and poured himself some clean water from the sink.

"Where's Prussia?"

"Oh, he's not in the living room?"

"I didn't see him there."

"Oh, he must be in the bathroom or something or calling his own allies and boss. He might be dragged into this war."

"Yes, that's true. R-Russia was very clear."

_Germany, hand over Prussia._

_We cannot start a battle with him in the way._

_We're spying on you, but that's okay. America and France can't do anything without me anyways._

_"_Japan, I have the feeling Russia's going solo in this now."

"What?"

"Well, my boss told me a while ago that Russia's boss has brought the rise of this 'Sovient Union' just like my boss started his own rize with his new organization."

"I guess the new organizations in you're and Russia's countries is starting to consume everything."

"Yes, but whether Russia is all in for it or not, he must be stopped."

"Well, the other countries are trying to stop you and you want to stop him now. Maybe the other countries will also want to stop Russia?"

"I don't know. This is all too confusing." Germany dropped the medicine in his mouth and swallowed it with water. He then took out a small pot and poured some milk into it.

"So, do you remember how you were when you were young?" Asked Japan as Germany turned the stove on and reclined against the sink, with his arms crossed.

"Well, not really. The first thing I can remember is sitting on a rock. Just waiting."

"How did you look like?"

"I . . . . I can't remember." Germany then grabbed his forehead with one hand as he closed his eyes, trying to remember.

"I was sitting after being attacked? Defeated? And I felt so weak. But I had to stay waiting there. Because if I went away, something would happen. I don't know what made me just sit there and wait. All the time, I read quietly as new buildings and people came reconstructing the place I was. Austria was helping me get back on my feet and asked me the same thing. Who was I? I never existed before Austria told me till I told him my name. I . . . I was . . . ugh," Germany rubbed his head, feelign like he was going to pass out. Japan then leaded him to a chair to sit as Germany rubbed his head.

"Is it possible you were another nation? Maybe you were defeated. And the part about being weak, maybe you were broken down before you became Germany?"

"N-no, that's not possible. Or else I'd be like my own father nation or something."

"No, that's not true," Japan mumbled as he reached into a pocket and took out a small black notebook.

"Here is a list of nations that China once gave me. He helped raised me and taught me all about the nations and what was happening," Japan then handed Germany the small notebook.

"Maybe you have headaches when you try to remember because there's a terrible experience or defeat connected to it. If you were indeed formed by another nation, it is possible you're memory must have been shared with the other new nations you were created or addded on with. Either that or you're memory is erased."

Germany looked thru the small notebook. Japan went to go turn off the stove. Prussia sat outside the kitchen, right next to the entrance and tried being as quiet as possible. He was hearing as much as he could.

_West and I are brothers, does that mean we both came from the same former nation, or was I just added in?_

Then Prussia rememberd the memory of a small boy.

* * *

"Why do you have white hair Prussia? Are you very old?"

Holy Roman Empire and Prussia sat besides each other eating ice cream on some rocks. The same ones they'd sit on whenever they cmae into the woods to their favorite shady spot along the small river.

"Ah, not as old as you. You're somewhat older than me."

"Oh, but how come I'm smaller than you?"

"Because you have a long way to go is why."

"A long way to go?"

"Yes. You're history will be very long. You'll be here a while. Since you're small, that means you're going to grow into an adult in no time. But I'm still going to be taller than you!"

"You think we'll be actual brothers one day?"

"I don't know. Lots of new nations are bound to come and others will form alliances."

"Oh. But we'll always get along, right?" Asked Holy Roman Empire looking into Prussia's face.

"Why wouldn't we? I mean sure nobody knows I'm telling you things you're not ready for and going against Austria's wishes but hey, what's the harm. Besides, I have no reason to go to war with you."

"Oh, okay."

Prussia new that was a lie. All nations near each other are bound to have a battle over issues, border lines, more territory. And he new he and Hre desired more territory. But he wanted to have good relations with the small nation. They shared so much in common, now they had history together they shared. Would Prussia be able to go to war with this small child?

"Bruther, you're ice cream is melting on you're coat," mumbled Hre as he pulled on the sleeve of the deep thoughted Prussia. Prussia snatched out of his thoughts and looked at his sleeve.

"Oh, guess I wasn't paying attention," laughed Prussia as he shook the cream from his sleeve in a poor attempt to clean it before it melted.

"What were you thinking? You seem worried."

"Oh nothing. I was thinking about how you'd look when you'd get older. Hah, what if we get the same hair-do and matching uniforms!"

"That'd be awful," mumbled Hre in distaste imagining himself with white spikey hair. The two laughed.

"Yeah, I was just kidding. I hope you stop brushing you're hair like that though," mumbled Prussia as he put the last piece of ice cream in his mouth and pulled off Hre's hat only to rub his hair.

"S-so what if it's messy? Its kept under my hat!" Yelled Hre pushing Prussia's hand away.

"Maybe you should comb it back and let you're hair breathe or something, like mine!" Exclaimed Prussia as he rubbed his hair. The two laughed again.

_I am not ready to have a war with him . . . . If I did, his whole house would just collapse . . . ._

"Well pipsqueak, I gotta leave. There's something Spain wants me to help him with about taking care of a brat."

"Is it Romano?"

"Oh, he said a name. I forgot though."

"Oh, well, if it is, tell him Italia misses him very much."

"O-okay . . . ," Prussia mumbled curiously as he got up fromthe rock. Hre jumped off his. The two headed for the small path of rocks they had to always cross on the river in order to get to the other side dry.

_I'm sorry bruther, Italy comes first . . . ._

"Hey Holy Roman Empire, how long do you plan to wait to tell Italy that you love her?" Hre stopped in his tracks, his small face went red.

"I-I don't know. You're the only one that I've told. W-why do you want to know so bad?"

"Oh, me? No reason. Just curious. You do all these little nice things for her and its really odd, to me anyway. You like her a lot, don't you?"

Hre nodded bashfuly as they finished crossing the rock path. Hre turned to Prussia, they headed for oppisite directions from there.

_I want to know so I can stop it. This Italia would ruin all my hopes of keeping him to myself._

"Hmph, I'd tell you to say hi to her for me, but that might ruin our thing going on here."

"Well, she wouldn't tell. I'll tell her someday."

_I wouldn't like that._

"Oh, well can't wait to meet her instead of just looking at her from a tree!" Prussia laughed.

_I've never related to someone so much, if he tells Italia, then they'll always be together and he won't come see me anymore or appreciate my companionship. I'm afraid to be left out . . . ._

"So b-bruther, I wish you well and a safe journey."

"Hah! I don't need wishes or luck, I can do this all by myself!"

"Oh Prussia, why do you always push to do things by yourself? Sometimes you really need someone else."

_I know._

"It might end up hurting you in the end."

"That's kind of funny. Never thought you'd be the type to say something like that. Its so sappy. Why'd you tell me th-?"

"Italia told me once."

_Italia . . . . . ._

"Oh, you're little pipsqueak girlfriend."

"Hey! Don't call her names! She hasn't done anything to you!"

_She's the source of everything. How I hate her._

"Sorry! Geez, so overprotective. Well, bye!" Called out Prussia as he headed for his direction. Hre kept standing there looking at him serious.

"B-be back soon bruther!" Yelled Hre before he then ran into the woods, embarresed of what he just said.

That must have been their first fight about something. It has come to Prussia's attention that he wants to get rid of Italy, or at least push her away from Holy Roman Empire so the two of them can be one . . . .

* * *

_I . . . . . I tried taking Italia down and ended up . . . . _

Prussia can see the small body of Holy Roman Empire laying in defeat on the cold ground. In his mind, Prussia, in his current blue uniform, stood in front of the small child's body.

_I hope we can be together too one day._

_Italia comes first . . . . . ._

_You shouldn't hold in things . . . _

_You really shouldn't hold things in. Sometimes you really need someone else._

_I hope we'll be familiy too. Like brothers._

_I don't think you're like that. You're a very nice person._

Then Prussia heard his voice.

_I'd never do anything to you._

_There's no reason for us to go to war._

_I wan't you all for myself._

_I don't want anybody else with us._

_Italia ruined everything._

_I'm going to get you back. _

_You lose, Holy Roman Empire._

_I defeated him out of spite._

_Shouldn't I have been happy you called me bruther?_

_What more did I want from you? Why didn't I want Italia come in between us?_

_I was afraid she'd take you away from me._

_It made me jealous how much you talked to her._

_It made me angry how much you loved her._

_You're cute little face expression when I told you I declared war, it made you sad. I hurt you even though I promised I wouldn't._

Then Prussia felt himself cry.

_I took you down because I was angry._

_W-what have I done?_

Prussia then saw the small body that laid there turn to him and lift his face to him. It made Prussia shudder, he flinched seeing the small face, those blue eyes, that small mouth just smile.

_"You did this to yourself Prussia. How could you? I trusted you and you never told me how you felt. And now, you want to actually do something?"_

"N-no, I never wanted to go to war with you. I-I could never tell you that I-"

_"You tried to destroy me Prussia. But I maneged to survive. Will you do the same thing to me again I wonder?"_

Then turning to the side, Prussia saw a younger version of himself wearing his old blue and red uniform, the same outfit he fought all those battles, including the one with Holy Roman Empire.

"_Hey, you gonna do the same thing again and freak over it?" Asked the old Prussia. Prussia looked into his and Hre's faces. The two smiled._

"H-Holy Roman Empire, are you . . . still alive?"

* * *

"Bruther, are you alright?" Asked Germany as he shook the sleeping Prussia awake. Prussia was still sitting on the floor.

"G-Germany?" Asked Prussia.

"What is it? Something the matter? You never call me by my na-"

"Why do you have an ice pack on you're forehead?"

Germany held an ice pack against his forehead with one hand. Prussia rubbed his tears out of his eyes.

"Oh, I got a headache, but being near you is making it go away a little. Anyway, what are you doing here sleeping? Go in my room if you're tired."

Prussia hid the letter he had received and was currently holding in a sleeve.

"N-nothing. I'll go."

"Oh, good. Are you sure nothing's wrong? I heard you crying a little and whispering things. You're little bird led me to you after I heard a loud thud hit the floor."

"N-no. That's fine. I'll be going now," mumbled Prussia as he got up, having trouble standing. Germany grabbed his shoulder.

"Here, i'll lead you there."

"Nah, its okay, really."

"You sound sick bruther. Do you have a headache too?"

"I-I guess I do."

"Well, I'm taking you upstairs, you might fall down the stairs if I let you go by yourself. You can't do things by yourself. Ask for my help too."

"S-sorry West," mumbled Prussia as Germany raised an arm of his over his shoulder. He lead him upstairs to his bedroom. Meanwhile Japan sat downstairs looking thru the small, old pages of the notebook. He then stopped on one. The picture of a small boy.

"This must be Italia," mumbled Japan. Turning to the next page, he could read some of Italia's history when he was young. Then, one sentence caught Japan's eye.

_"Lived in the house of Holy Roman Empire, who was very fond of Italia."_

"This Holy Roman Empire fellow must have housed several nations. I wonder if he had any big enemies."

As Japan kept turning the pages, the picture of a small, blond boy, wearing a black cape and hat with blue eyes and blond sideburns appeared.

"This looks like it could be Germany," mumbled Jpana as he turned to the next page, containg some of the nation's history. It was the Holy Roman Empire.

"_This nation wanted to conquer as much land as possible and be one of the greatest nations like the Roman Empire. At one point it came to that status. Until it was destroyed by inside nations it housed. It grew corrupted. Nobody really knows what finally defeated the Holy Roman Empire."_

Under that, Japan looked at the several nations it housed within himself.

"_Italia, Austria, Hungary, etc, . . . Prussia . . ."_

Under that Japan kept on reading.

_"The Holy Roman Empire was challanged to a war against Prussia. Prussia being one of the very houses the Holy Roman Empire housed, is believed to be the 'corruption' within the Holy Roman Empire's government and bosses (hence thoughts as well). The Holy Roman Empire finally fell, and was never seen again."_

Japan couldn't believe what he just read. This Holy Roman Empire could possibly not exist anymore. And it was all due to Prussia. Japan kept reading.

_"The Holy Roman Empire's Territory was right besides Austria, Prussia's, Hungary's, etc., now the former Holy Roman Empire's territory consists of small parts of Poland, Austria, etc., and mostly Germany's along side with the East side of him, Prussia. Germany's whole territory consists of the Holy Roman Empire. The Holy Roman empire lives on in Prussia and Germany."_

This fact left Japan's mouth open. This boy, Holy Roman Empire came into war with Prussia and fell afterwards. It is the same boy who had loved Italia so much. The same boy who looked like the same man that even now showed interest and sensitivity to Italia, Germany. This all means that . . . .

"Germany is the Holy Roman Empire."

* * *

Italy didn't know what to do now that he knew Prussia had brought the downfall of the Holy Roman Empire. He knew all about the betrayal and anger Prussia felt and therefore attacked Holy Roman Empire for it, because of Italia, because of himself. It was all . . . . his fault?

Italy felt so bad now. He felt like crying. remembering his dream now, the one with Germany and Prussia being together and Germany ignoring him, made him feel even more terrible.

_I should leave those two alone. Prussia loves Germany very much, and what if he decides to take down Germany too . . . . ?_

"Maybe I should leave, just like Prussia wanted." Italy mumbled sadly. He got up and decided to put all the boxes away. Italy couldn't bear to look more into Holy Roman Empire, because now he remembered how much he loved him, how much they loved each other, and feeling guilt and sadness about it being his fault and leading him to a terrible end, he couldnt bear finding more about him. As Italy packed up a random box and tried putting it back where it came from, he noticed the path to walk up the stairs to Germany's attic was now able to be crossed. Italy put the box down again as he took one step on the stairs leading to the attic. Out of curiosity he stepped up the stairs, with a flashlight of course. As he arrived up, he satrted coughing, fromall the dust inside. He then reached for a light switch, which he did find. Turning on the lights, he saw a big wide room full of old furniture, boxes, lamps, chairs, and, there was a big white dusty blancket covering something. So, teh ever so curious Italy decided to take it off. He pulled it off, only to see a big collection of paintings. Wonderful paintings. and there were two distinctive rows. Italy looked thru the first one. They were better than the other row's. Paintings of food, animals, landscapings, and a few of them of a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"H-Holy Roman Empire?" Italy picked up the one painting that caught his eye the most in the row. The boy was sleeping on his desk, his chair had pillows under it so he could reach the desk's height. He was sleeping on some paperwork, but he was holding a work. His mouth was a little messy. A plate of cake besides one of his arms. Italia turned the painting around, and found a small note tapped on it.

_I painted Holy Roman Empire when he was asleep. He was up very late signing papers, so I baked him a cake because he told me he liked cake very much. So I gave him a piece and he started eating it. Till he fell asleep. I'll cover him with a blancket and clean his face when I finish painting him. He looks so at piece._

His former, younger self had written and painted this whole row of paintings. Then Italy remembered Hre saying he learned how to paint from his former self. Italy then looked thru the second row of paintings. They were all of him when he was little. At the back of each, Hre had written why he painted them, same as his former younger self. But one of him caught his eye the most, the one with the two of them sitting side by side sleeping and leaning against each other's shoulders and holding hands. They sat in the grass, near a small river and shady trees. He turned to look at the back.

_I hope me and Italia can be like this someday._

Almost bringing a tear to Italy's eye, Italy dedided to keep looking thru Hre's paintings. The very last one was wrapped with an extra cloth. Italy untied it and saw that it was a picture of Prussia wearing some red and blue uniform. He sat leaning against a tree, eating some fruit. And rigth across from him on a rock, sat Chibitalia eating another piece of fruit. Italy turned to the back of the painting.

_I hope Italia and Prussia can get along with each other, that make me really happy._

Another painting was behind it, also tied up. It was a painting of Prussia by himself sleeping in the grass.

_I wish bruther just tells me what bothers him, so I can help him like Italia has helped me._

Italy felt so sad. He cleaned the small tears from his face. He then covered the paintings again. He decided to leave the room open and just stack the boxes back against the wall. Now he new what happened to Holy Roman Empire, Prussia and Austria knew and didn't tell him. But that's okay. Its all part of war. Italy now had to be preoccupied in what was happening now. He decided to go downstairs and tell everything he just found out to Japan and Germany. He started going down the stairs leaving the mess like that.

* * *

_I have to tell Germany and Italia!_

Japan sat in the kitchen, undecisive of what to do. This Holy Roman Empire was Germany. That's why he doesn't remember anything. But what about Prussia and Austria? They have to remember something like this. What if they have been hiding it on purpose from the two? If Prussia and Germany inherited from the former Holy Roman Empire and he was in fact the present Germany, would Prussia be acting the way he had if he knew Germany was Holy Roman Empire? What if he had no idea the nation he tried to destroy was his own current brother now? So many questions, but only three people would know the truth; Germany, Italia and Austria. If his hunch is true, then . . . . . he had to prove Germany, or possibly the former Holy Roman Empire, was stil infatuated with Italy. If he told al this information to Italy, how would he react if Germany was Holy Roman Empire? Would Italy's and Germany's relationship still be the same? How would Germany and Prussia react if he indeed was the former Holy Roman Empire?


	15. What I Felt

**Yeah, been a long while. Lots of typing ahead of me . . . . .^.^u**

* * *

_Chapter 15: What I Felt _

"Prussia! Look what I made!" Yelled Holy Roman Empire as he ran up to Prussia who was writing in his notebook; they were meeting at their usual spot in the river again by the forest at the back of Austria's house, a place where Prussia wasn't welcomed.

"Eh? What is this?" Asked Prussia who sat on a rock. He held a wrapped up package.

"To celebrate your victory of course," mumbled Hre blushing.

"Oh, gee, thanks." Prussia removed the bow and paper.

"A cake?"

"Its chocolate."

"Chocolate cake?"

"Yes. I'm very good at making chocolate."

"Looks tasty." Prussia gets up and starts heading for the woods to Austrai's house.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Hre.

"What's it look like? We need a proper place to eat this!"

"B-but Austria won't like it if you-"

"But he's not home. I saw him leave with lots of lugage. He won't be home for a while!"

"But-"

"Awww c'mon, don't you love your big bruther Prussia?"

"Y-yes." Hre answered as he blushed embarressed.

"Okay then. I promise I won't be a hassle!"

* * *

"OMG, that was delicious."

"Thanks."

"Maybe we shouldn't have had that cake eating race. You looked full enough as it was."

Prussia and Hre laid on the floor of the living room stuffed with cake. Prussia and Hre's blue and black capes were all extended on the floor.

"No! Its the kind of thing brothers do."

"Oh, well, its ridiculous." Prussia laughed.

"I guess." Hre meekly agreed.

"You should get some medicine."

"W-why?"

"I can hear you upset stomach all the way from here."

"I-I'm fine."

"Oh pipsqueak! I'll get it for you." Prussia laughed as he got up from the floor and stretched.

"N-no." Hre mumbled as he could barely sit up.

"Its okay, its the kind of thing big bruthers do!" Smiled Prussia.

* * *

As Prussia walked back into the living room with a glass of water and a bottle of medicine and spoon, he spotted Holy Roman Empire sleeping peacefuly on the floor on his back. He had taken off his hat, and was sleeping with his stomach exposed, his little hand on it. Prussia blushed then shook his head; he thought there for a second how cute it was.

"Ah pipsqueak, you wanna get yourself more sick, eh?" Prussia laughed as he placed the medicine on a nearby table. He bent over Hre whom was breathing heavily.

"Your so small and cute," laughed Prussia as he carressed Hre's hair.

"So cute and small and understanding and . . . . "

_Hey, don't laugh but, c-can I call you bruther?_

_I hope we really do become bruthers._

" . . . . . I want you so bad." Without realizing it, Prussia had bent over on his knees over Hre's face too closely, his arms, wrists, holding him right above the child's small body. He held the little one's hand in his black leather glove. He found himself inhailing his scent and staring hard into the small child with an expression of despair and anxiety.

"_Mnn . . . nn_!" Prussia found himself now gently kissing the child tenderly on the lips. Then, Prussia pulled himself away and covered his trembling mouth as his eyes shook at what he just did.

"W-what am I doing? H-he's my little . . . . "

Then he grw more terrified at what he just felt for a second. Fullfilled. He wanted to kiss the small nation repeatedly, caress him and see the small, pale, flustered expression on the child's face. Even if it ment by force . . . .

"No! I'm his older brother! I . . . I can't possibly be . . . "

_. . . craving him physically._

Prussia turned his back at Hre as he cradled himself.

"H-huh? Prussia? What are you doing?" Asked Hre as he rubbed his eyes sitting up. He then reached for Prussia's back and before he could say anything, Prussia turned to him with a red, burning face.

"I need space!" Yelled Prussia as tears came down his face. He bolted up and ran outside. He ran and ran and ran thru the field towards the woods, not looking back.

_What if I love him in _that _way?_

"I'm going to be his brother and nothing more!" Yelled Prussia till he tripped. When he tried to get up, he found he couldn't.

"AHHH!" Yelled Prussia as he sat up clutching on his left lef viciously. His left leg wouldn't move.

"Sir, do you need help?" Asked a tiny voice.

Prussia turned around beyond his shoulder where the voice came from.

"Y-your Italy."


	16. Lying to Myself and You

**Sorry if the last chapter was kind of short; i'll be trying to update as much as possible! I've been writing fanfiction during spanish class cause its so boring (the teacher anyway) so yeah! Please note I am not trying to make Prussia sound like some sort of pedophile, we all love him very much. **

* * *

_Chapter 15: Lying to Myself and You_

_Your my enemy._

"Do you need me to get a doctor?"

"C-could you call France for me?"

"Okay. But you look sad, like you were crying."

"Just get me France, Italy." Prussia hissed.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Chibitalia as he turned to walk towards the house, holding flowers.

"Trust me, I know _all _about you."" Mumbled Prussia angrily.

"Who are you?"

"Prussia."

_I hate you._

* * *

"Watch it France!" Hissed Prussia as France helped Prussia into a carriage. He had sprained his ankle.

"What were you doing out there? You know your not to get near Austria's territory. Its dangerous." Said France. Chibitalia looked baffled. Hre stood with a pain staking face as he waited for his eyes to meet with Prussia's, but Prussia was avoiding his gaze.

_'I need space?' What does Prussia mean by that? Does he not want to see me anymore? Am I annoying to him? Is that why he avoids my gaze?_

_Chibitalia stepped a little closer to Hre and hid behind him scared. Hre blushed._

"I know."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Prussia looked down at Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia with a serious, angry demeanor.

"Out of stupidity." Hissed Prussia as he spat the words out. Hre felt like Prussia was telling that to him and not France. As the two old nations rode away in the carrige, Prussia turned back to look at Hre and Chibitalia so close to each other, and started to cry again.

* * *

Prussia walked along a dark battlefield. Everything in sight was destroyed. He sat on a rock, raised his black gloved hand. He wore a strange, blue uniform he had never worn before. His whole body felt tired. He looked up across from himself, another laid on the ground by his boots, where he reached out his hand stroking the unknown blond man's hair.

"Hello brother." Said Prussia, " are you awake yet?"

The man wore similar uniform to his, but it was green. Prussia then pulled out a map form his sleeve and held it in his hand at the man.

"See, you can look for yourself. We're brothers. Your new."

In the distance, he heard people people calling out to him.

"Sorry, I gotta go. You stay here when you wake up now. we'll be reunited then. Because now without you, I wouldn't exist, because he's inside us. I'm going to forget everything we did but, i'll always have that bond with you. I'll miss you Holy Roman Empire, see ya later, West." Mumbled Prussia as he dropped the map and walked off into the darkness of the battlefield and heavily damaged buildings.

"I love you, bruther."

"AHHH!" Yelled Prussia waking up from his dream. He breathed heavily.

"That same dream again, what can it mean?"

* * *

_ever since that kiss, I can't deny the feeling that I want him for myself because I love him._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't be here." Mumbled Prussia as he sat on his rock near the river.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." Said Hre in a sad tone as he sat on the grass picking flowers with their backs turned to each other.

_I don't. I never want to see you again. Because every time I look at you . . . ._

"I'm sorry, its just that . . . I got upset over something. Me and my Boss are at odds, you know?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I was just venting out stress."

"You should do something more productive."

"I came to see you again cause I missed you!" Laughed Prussia.

_. . . . I get so agitated with myself. Only you will I allow to come into my world . . . ._

"T-that makes me happy to hear."

_. . . . and I expect the same thing from your end._

"C'mon, lets go for a walk." Said Prussia reaching his hand to Hre as he smiled.

"Prussia, if there is anything bothering you, I want you to tell me, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Good!" Holy Roman Empire got up and grabbed Prussia's hand as he held flowers on the other. The two walked alongside the river swinging their arms as they walked.

_Why do I always end up lying to you?_

"Hey pipsqueak."

"What?"

"I . . . . I love you."

"-blush- So do I. Because that's what brothers do, right?"

_Why do I always lit to you?_

_"_Yes, that's what brothers do, Holy Roman Empire."

"And we'll always be together."

"Yes. Nobody has to even know."

_I always end up hurting at the way end._

And we'll never hurt each other."

"N-no."

"What's wrong? Your crying."

"Your kindness brings me to tears." Laughed Prussia as he used his other hand to clean his eyes.

_I can't guarantee you that._

"Don't cry, your just like Italy."

_I can't stand her._

_"_I met her."

"Really? What do you think?"

"She's perfect for you." Smiled Prussia.

Behind that smile was fear and sadness . . . .

"You think?"

"Yep."

. . . . of a human that suffers . . . .

"Here I picked some flowers. Their for you." Said Hre as he handed the bunch to him.

"Wow, thanks."

. . . . all by himself.

_I bet he's done this for Italy so many times, but I don't care._

"Stop crying bruther."

"I-I will."

_Some day._

* * *

**Uh, review? Oh, and excuse the terrible spelling errors. Thank you. :3**


	17. Change

**a/n: the most tragic thing happened, I was unable to find my notebook with most of the chapters written for this fanfic! I sorry! its been so long ive updated for this story! ;A;**

**p.s. fanfic based on also far-fetched ideas. enjoy. : )**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Seventeen: Change._

"Austria Austria! I heard rumors about Hre! Where is he? Is he okay? When will he be coming back?" Exclaimed a teenage Italy as he jumped up and down with excitement in his maid dress. He stood in Austria's door as he looked thru mail in his office.

"Look Italy, I have some bad news," mumbled Austria. Itlay calmed down and quietly sat in a seat. Austria looked on edge. Italy hand't noticed france standing in the corner.

"Hre is never coming back," mumbled Austria.

" . . . . d-did he leave me?" Asked Italy meekly. France nervously stepped forward, his military uniform drenched in dirt and water.

"Holy Rome is dead."

Italy felt his heart drop.

* * *

Prussia laid in his bed, trying to sleep. He felt very sick. He was also sleep walking in his sleep recently. france and Spain thought he was just feeling a little under the weather, but . . .

"Atchooooo!" Prussia sneezed himself up. Prussia had just gotten a promotion a littl ewhile earlier. He was promoted from a knight and was now going to be crowned in a few days. He would be getting his new red and blue uniform with a hat and cape and all . . . like his beloved little 'brother' . . .

"Tomorrow i'll be starting my full on allience with Spain and france. Why am I so sick?" He asked himself as he pulled th ecovers over his face. About 2 days ago, he won the war against Holy Rome, with the help of new allies Spain and France. France had gone out today to spread the news.

_Bruther, do you like the painting I made for you?_

_Even though you can be a jerk sometimes, I still like you._

_I wish we can be brothers too, maybe we will someday!_

Prussia closed his eyes, not wanting to hear or see his memories of Holy Rome like it would help. BUt didn't.

_You pipsqueak! Why'd you throw a rock at me? !_

_H-hey, don't laugh but, c-could I call you my little brother?_

_Don't be silly, I'd never go to war with you._

Prussia then bolted up from his bed and ran to the bathroom. As he bent over the sink, throwing up, he rememberd the nation's small body on the ground, laying so close to his own boots.

_You lose Hre._

To think that the last thing Hre did was smile at him, and call him 'brother'.

_I'm sorry brother, Italy comes first._

Prussia threw everything on the sink to the floor, swinging his arm at the rage he felt.

"I-i'm not the bad one here! It's Italy! I . . . I . ."

Prussia broke ou tin tears. Never had he felt so pathetic, sad and alone.

- after coming back from Prussia's house.-

"Prussia didn't kill Holy Roman Empire, I did," mumbled France as he looked down.

"Then shouldn't you be getting the promotion? You said you gave him the deadly blow before you let Prussia finish him off, right?" Asked Spain.

"You see spain, I knew HOly Rome and Prussia were very close. SO when I already wounded him severly, I called to Prussia to fight him. I thought that it be for th ebest for those two to speak and fight each other one last time. But, Holy Rome never said anything to Prussia about me."

"Should we tell him?"

-Two soldiers walk into Spain's office.-

"Sir! Prussia's not in his house anymore!"

"The young Holy Roman Empire's body isn't there either!"

Spain and France looked at each other mortified.

* * *

Prussia, under the control of sleepwalking, walked in his new uniform with new medals and Holy Rome's tiny sword and his own. IN his arms he carried the small nation's cold body. It was dark, the sky was reddish purple, the sun setting. It was also raining with thunder.

"Holy Roman Empire, how I loved you so much. We we're suppose to be brothers, you know? It made me very jealous that you loved Italy more. I don't care anymore. You're sitll my brother, Hoky Rome, you always were. I wanted to keep your kindess all to myself. I'm such a jerk."

Prussia sits on a rock, in the middle of they're battle fields. He lookes up, a Holy Roman flag burning and ferosciously waving in the wind. Across, there's his old Prussian flag. Prussia looks down, into the small face of Hre, and smiles.

"you look so at peace," mumbled Prussia as he carresed Holy Rome's blond hair.

"Maybe I should come with you too?" Prussia started crying as he smiled, looking up at the sky with eyes closed.

When every country/nation dies, a map appears. A map of an outline of how its territory will newly be divided. When the former nation passes away into a map, any nation close by gains from the former nation.

Prussia started digging at the wet, muddy ground. He had laid Hre on a rock, his cape covering him from becoming even more wet. There were countless bodies scattered around the battlefiled, most nevr going to get coffins or even dug into the ground, but, Prussia thought that at least he should do something for Holy Rome.

"I hop eto gain form your loss, and inherit your territory. Then, we'll be family," smiled Prussia as he kept digigng.

* * *

"Prussia! Prussia! !" Yelled Spain.

"Don't do it!" Yelled France.

The two nations and a few soldiers ran thru the abondoned battlefield.

"Look! Prussia's flag!" Yelled France.

The flag was struck by lightning, and now on fire. Hre's flag stopped burning and its pole was blown to the ground. How ominous.

"Hurry! !"

Everyone knows a burning flag meant a new map, and one stopping meant its passed down.

* * *

"Huh. where am I?" Asked Prussia. He found hiimself in a never ending beautiful field of flowers and grass, the warm sun shinning brightly on the life of the field.

"Hello brother," mumbled a small boy tugging on Prussia's uniform.

"Whaaa! Who are you? !"

"I'm Holy Rome."

"Oh, hi! I'm Prussia. Eh, what are we doing here?"

"Don't you know? Your here to inherit me."

"I . . . . I am?"

Yes. You won, so you get to inherit me."

"Well, c'mon then! Lets go to my house and-!"

"No. You lived in my house. Lots of people did. But now I'm gone. So you have to inherit me."

"B-but if we all lived in your house, doesn't that mean your too much for me to inherit?"

"Yes, that is a problem."

'Well, Holy Rome, how bout' this! I'll inherit as much as I can of you and you can make a new nation from the rest that's left over!"

"Like half and half?"

"Yes! That way, we'll be like brothers!"

"Okay then!"

"And we'll look alike and he'll also look like you!"

"Yes! Well, nice seeing you again Prussia."

"You too Holy Rome," Prussia started crying.

"What's wrong? You don't like the idea?"

"N-no, its just that, I'm going to miss my pretend brother!"

"You'll have a real one soon. And you and he will be apart of me. Its like I never left."

"O-okay.

"Bye," Holy Rome walked off.

"Bye . . . . brother," cried Prussia waving his hand and smiling.

* * *

"I can't see!"

"Its too bright!"

France and Spain were blinded by a bright flash of light.

"He's changed," mumbled France as they both stared where Prussia's flag waved ferosciously. It had changed.

In his sleepwalking, Prussia gave Holy Rome a proper burial, and had a vision of talking with him. But because of his vision, some of his memory was erased.

* * *

**a/n: sorry again for not updating in such a long while. and i am a little blurry on what chapters ive typed and not, so, yeah . . . . **


End file.
